El Árbol de los Cien Años
by Foster Tucker
Summary: Craig vivía en un mundo bastante materialista, con gente con el pensamiento nublado por los prejuicios, y que etiquetaban a las personas que iban en contra a los 'principios' como 'Anormales' o 'Inadaptados' ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando Craig encuentra a un pequeño 'diferente? Alguien capaz de ver el mundo fuera de una pantalla, Un oyente de Natura...alguien que sabe porqué ser feliz
1. Chapter 1

_South Park no me pertenece_

El árbol de los cien años.

;,.,.,.,.,;

-Escuela, bosque, casa… Casa, bosque, escuela ¡Pff!-

Refunfuñaba molesto el niño, mientras caminaba y hacía simultáneamente un berrinche digno de recordarse.

-¿Es que acaso no pude haberme mudado a un lugar donde no me quedara tan lejos la escuela?- dijo luego alzando los brazos dramáticamente. Luego golpeó una roca con su pie y se quedó mirando como rodaba.

-¡Te ordeno que te detengas, oh, Sacrosanta piedra!- Declaró señalando a la inocente roca, esta siguió su camino hasta detenerse frente a un árbol. El chico levantó los brazos y las cejas y vociferó:

-¡Oh! ¿Qué? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Lo has visto? ¡Demonios, soy genial!; si detuve la tonta piedra ¿Por qué diablos no detengo el estúpido viento? ¿¡Lo has oído, Naturaleza?! ¡HE DETENIDO LA ROCA!-Después de gritar a lo baboso todo lo anterior hizo una reverencia y un ademán con la mano y luego soltó una carcajada sarcástica. Estaba _súper_ cabreado.

El niñito, de hecho, se llamaba Craig y no había hecho corajes con el pobre bosque solo porque sí; es más, el adoraba la naturaleza y de hecho, el tener que cruzar un tramo de bosque para llegar a su hogar era una idea que le agradaba a más no poder. Entonces ¿Cuál problema? Pues, sencillo. Lo que le venía picoteando el hígado era el hecho de que al entrar en el bosquecillo, una fuertísima corriente de aire frío de otoño le arrebató su preciado chullo, y ya no lo pudo volver a encontrar.

Ahora Craig, a mitad de su camino, se paró en seco y se tiró al suelo; rodó a la derecha y de regreso; se levantó y sacó el dedo medio al piso e inmediatamente hiso toda una malacatonche de movimientos histéricos y atrabancados en medio de un berrinche épico. Para el final, se encontraba murmurando incoherencias con la cara colorada y las cejas tornadas en una mueca de molestia pura.

-¡Tonto viento! ¡Tonto gorrito! ¡Tonto bosque! ¡Tonto…! ¡AGH!-

Se quedó quietecito al sentir un proyectil darle justo en la cabeza. El impacto fue muy blando, no podría herirle el ala ni a un pollito, pero Craig se dejó caer al suelo ¿por el susto, quizá? Al incorporarse se dio cuenta de que "el-arma-que-casi-lo-asesina" era su propio chullo. Ahí había dos grandes interrogantes: número uno, ¿cómo pasó aquello? Y segundo, ¿Su gorrito no se lo había llevado el viento hacia el interior del bosque y no hacia arriba?

El pequeño azabache miró extrañado al cielo, con la primera el ilógica idea de que llovían chullos, extendiendo una mano y esperando a que callera otro. No. No llovían. Luego miró su gorrito. Intacto. Hizo una mueca de extrañeza y miró a su alrededor extrañado. Su mirada estuvo divagante un rato hasta que se enfocó en el famoso 'Árbol de los cien años' y al agudizar un poco más la visión, pudo ver los que parecía la silueta de algo, más bien _alguien_. Como sea, en ese momento solo le importaba irse.

-Gracias… uh… ¿Bosque?- susurró y luego volvió a su andar, seguro de que no había nadie con él, ya que de no ser así ¡Le tacharían de lunático por hablar solo en un bosque!

…Pero allá, oculto en lo más escondido del Árbol de los cien años, se pudo escuchar un pequeño – **_De nada_**-

;.,.,.,;

Fin del primer capitúlo.

Okay, me salió corto, lo sé. ¡Pero apenas es el primer capítulo y eso me alegra! :D Estoy tan tremendamente feliz de subir mi primer fic de varios capítulos, supongo que serán como tres o cuatro. Por el momento agradezco a quien perdió su tiempo leyendo esto y agradecería aun más si me dejaran un hermoso review. Recuerden que soy principiante U.U, pero aun así díganme que les ha gustado y que no, ¡Yo sería taaaan feliz!

Primer capitulo dedicado a **CreationsLM.**


	2. Chapter 2

_South Park no me pertenece._

El Árbol de los Cien Años

Capitulo II

;.,.,.,;

El pequeño Craig, junto con su hermanita y su madre, se habían mudado a una casa un poco alejada de la ciudad, hacía un poco más de dos semanas. La madre del chiquillo de doce y la damita de nueve, llevaba una vida agradable junto a sus pequeños. El detalle, era que la señora al ser una reconocida psicóloga, tenía a veces que cambiar de entorno de forma muy radical debido a sus múltiples casos. Según que esta vez ya sería la última.

-¡Mamá! ¡Estoy en casa!- Gritó, pero en lugar de oír la voz de su mamá, escuchó un golpe, luego un murmullo y después la caída de algo metálico. Al entrar a la cocina tuvo que ahogar una risilla pues su madre estaba semivestida, con una mano sostenía un lápiz labial, y con la otra el mango de una sartén; entre su hombro y su oreja había un celular y además no traía un zapato. La señora Tucker le miró y le dijo:

-Se… se me ha hecho algo tarde, cariño…- y le sonrió, aparentemente aguantando las ganas de reírse de si misma.

Craig sonrió de lado y le quitó la sartén de las manos, acto seguido sacó de la alacena una barra de pan blanco y del refri todo lo necesario para hacer sándwiches.

-Adelante, termina de cambiarte, yo lo hago…- le dijo.

-¡Pero Craig…!-

-Sí, sí. _¡Au Revoir, mère!- _le respondió Craig en francés. Últimamente al chico le estaba gustando eso de andar hablándole en francés de baja calidad a todo mundo.- Yo hago todo esto, sube a cambiarte, que luego es tarde-

La madre de Craig sonrió mientras subía las escaleras de la casa para cambiarse, le gustaba tener un hijo así de responsable y cariñoso con ella. Luego de unos minutos, bajó y se despidió de sus dos hijos y luego Craig pudo ver como el auto se alejaba.

_"¡Cool, otra tarde solo!" _Pensó dándose cuenta de que a su hermanita su madre también se la había llevado, seguramente a casa de alguna amiga o algo así. Agradecía que así fuese.

Cualquier niñito de doce años como lo era el, en una tarde libre, se molería el trasero en el sillón viendo tele o jugando videojuegos; comiendo chichería y media o viviendo en un mundo virtual consumista dentro de sus computadoras. Craig debía admitir que la Internet le divertía, pero según su precoz madurez "Mucho tiempo en la computadora te hace licuado el cerebro" y ¡Oh, por Odín que el amaba su cerebro!

El pequeño Craig nunca fue un niño 'Normal' por llamarle de alguna manera. Sonaría exagerado y hasta un poco gracioso si planteamos la frase de "Ese pececito nada contra corriente". Desde los tres años de edad el prefería mil veces construir edificios con su bloques de Legos a ponerse a berrear por un estúpido peluche feo y rojo que hablaba. Desde chiquito siempre fue muy claridoso en cuanto a su habla, tenía la dicción muy desarrollada y mostraba un manejo de las palabras excepcional. Mientas más crecía más se notaban sus diferencias con el resto de los niños con los que convivía, siendo una de ellas su peculiar gusto por los árboles y los cobayos; su amor por la fotografía de animales y su preferencia por los gorritos peruanos. Ahora a su edad, era como un bicho raro en su clase, alguien… diferente. Y para la bola de 'Clones' –Como Craig les llamaba- ver a un chico diferente a ellos era todavía una novedad.

En la escuela los problemas no se hicieron esperar. No llevaba ni dos semanas ahí y ya tenía a su bully personal: Eric Cartman. ¡Oh, Diablos! Craig de solo pensar en su nombre le daban ganas de darle en la cabeza al gordo con su propio Ipad que, por supuesto, se la pasaba presumiendo. Y justo en este momento, empezaba a recordar el porqué de sus desdichas…

**Flashback**

Su primer día de secundaría en la otra escuela fue una mezcla de bueno y malo. Entrando a mitad del periodo, en una escuela donde la mayoría tenía ya buen tiempo de conocerse (La secundaria contaba también con primaria) y ahora a los demás parecía perturbarles la idea de que un chiquillo nuevo llegase e hiciese diferentes sus vidas de una u otra forma.

Craig recuerda que quedó embobado al ver lo lleno de plantas que estaba el lugar, a diferencia de su anterior escuela en los suburbios, gris, con GRIS en el techo, GRIS en el piso ¡Gris en todos lados! Parecía más un camposanto que una institución estudiantil. También recuerda que sentía como los alumnos le veían de forma curiosa, algunos con desprecio incluso. Lo único que hizo fue bajar un poco la cabeza y luego la volvió a subir, topándose accidentalmente con la espalda de su madre.

-¿Te gusta? Esta será tu nueva escuela…- le dijo con un aire de animo. El pequeño miró a su alrededor y asintió con la cabeza. Al llegar a su respectivo salón, lo primero que lógicamente hizo al llegar fue buscar un banco libre y al encontrarla a las corridas su trasero fue a dar de bruces en ella, suspiró y miró a sus desde ahora compañeros sin querer dirigirle la palabra a nadie todavía.

Rápidamente colocó en el mesa banco una carpeta y una bolsita con colores; sacó un lápiz y un papel y en cuestión de minutos ya tenía hecho el perfecto dibujo de una cobaya; se enorgulleció de su trabajo unos momentos, ignorando las miradas despectivas de uno de los grupos que había en el salón. Siguió mirando su dibujo repitiendo en su mente cada trazo que hizo para lograr hacer al animalito. El dibujo siempre le había encantado ¡Y valla, por Dios, era buenísimo para eso!

Sonrió auténticamente a la hoja de papel al momento de colocar su firma en una de las esquinas, le resultaba satisfactorio el firmar su trabajo, muestra de que su esfuerzo surtía efectos. Bajo su firma escribió en pequeño _"Stripes". _Pudo haber disfrutado un poco más de su momento de no haber sido por una voz rasposa e irritante.

-Oye tú. Gorro friki.-

Craig volteó el rostro con mera sorpresa a quien desde entonces sería el 'negrito' de su arroz: Eric Theodore Cartman, le veía hacia abajo, como a la mayoría de la gente, con cara de "Eres-un-antisocial". Alguno se atrevían a llamarle _"esfera de marca"_, por el hecho de que además de estar gordo todas sus prendas eran de carísimas marcas; algunos hasta presumían de que sus calzones lo eran también. El gordo venía acompañado de su sequito de amigos que parecían más bien clones ya que estaban vestidos casi casi con la misma garra.

-¿Me has hablado a mí?- le dijo Craig con aire de duda; sin intenciones malas o en busca de problema alguno. Pero lejos de ser respondido con amabilidad, recibió una risa burlona y un ofensivo comentario.

_-'¿Me has hablado a mi?', ¿me has hablado a mi?'-_ repitió- ¡Claro que sí, tonto! Estás sentado en nuestra zona… además, ¿Qué diablos haces sentado en mi silla? ¡Más respeto, gorro pobre!-Le soltó con cara de… de… ¡De gordo! Porque no hay otro calificativo.

-Discúlpame, pero yo no he visto ningún nombre en esta silla, así que si no te molesta vete y llévate a tu grupo de mascotas descerebradas de aquí. _Escupe verbos_.- Le contraatacó Craig. Eric le miró un tanto confundido, el dialecto superior de Craig era todavía un enigma para una cabecita tan poco ventilada. Cartman no iba a dejarse tan fácil, menos de un desconocido así que de pronto tomó el dibujo que Craig había hecho y lo miró.

- ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Que asco! ¡Este tipo dibuja ratas!- Gritó Eric alzando el dibujo, pronto su grupo de rémoras le hizo segunda.

-¡Que anormal! ¡Que cosa más fea!- Dijo uno sin siquiera ver el dibujo.

-¡Sí! Es un friki de primera con ese gorrito anormal que ya nadie usa.- se escuchó después y de pronto el resto del salón se encontraba burlándose de las múltiples diferencias de Craig con ellos. Se burlaban por que usaba ropa un tanto extraña al gusto de la 'mini sociedad' que era su grupo. Constando su vestimenta de un par de jeans sueltos de los tobillos, una sudadera amarilla y encima de esta una chaqueta azul; además traía un par de zapatillas Converse rojas y para rematar, un gorrito peruano azul con bordados grises y un pompón amarillo en la punta y como la cereza del pastel usaba brackets y en cada muñeca traía mas de diez pulseras tejidas y de cuentas de colores rústicos. A la vista de cualquier 'Niño Nice' de su salón el era un fenómeno en cuanto a vestirse.

También se reían de que sus libros y cuadernos estaba forrados de un montón de grupos indie que al parecer las pobres mentes de sus agresores jamás en su vida habían oído y jamás oirían, debido al hecho de que en ese momento, la única música "importante" para ellos, era la que estaba de moda en ese momento. Vaya a vasca más grande.

Craig solo veía a su alrededor con cara de indignación total. Hubo un momento en el que pudo ver a apenas un pequeño quinteto de chicos que no se reían, y al contrario veían al grupo de agresores con caras de odio y vergüenza. Craig alzó la cabeza y le sacó el dedo medio al grupo que se burlaba de el a más no poder. Luego con este mismo dedo le picoteó la panza a Cartman, quien dejó de reír al momento. Todo el salón se unió en un solo "¡uuuuuh!".

-Por lo menos, yo no tengo este "peso extra" si sabes a que me refiero.- le dijo, y luego fusiló al grupo y a Cartman con la mirada ahora helada y filosa. La cara de Cartman era un espectáculo. Colorado de furia se dispuso a abrir la boca listo para soltar veneno a diestra y siniestra, pero esto no se pudo debido a la llegada del profesor y el resto del alumnado.

Eric le miró furico. Resultaba algo sumamente cabreante que alguien siquiera insinuara algo referente a su peso… y el que lo hiciera y saliera ileso, se ganaría la admiración de todos y el eterno odio del gordo.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, fenómeno.- dijo mientras se sentaba con su grupo en otro lugar.

Craig no contestó, únicamente le sonrió con sarcasmo. La clase transcurrió con normalidad pero aun sentía las miradas despectivas sobre su espalda. Volteó hacia atrás con disimulo cuando además de las miradas sintió una manita tocar su gorro. Se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando vio a un chico que en pocas palabras, por su parecido físico al de él mismo, eran como dos gotas de agua.

-¡Chico, pero que valentía al enfrentarte al panzón!- exclamó sorprendido el otro pelinegro.

Craig se le quedó viendo un rato, ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos; parecía no oír lo que le habían dicho, únicamente veía al otro muchacho y entrecerraba los ojos con un aire inquisitivo. Luego de unos angustiosos segundos de observar al ya intimidado muchacho, habló:

-Hombre, ¡Pero tú eres igualito a mí!- Le dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Separados al nacer!- Alcanzó a escuchar Craig, pero esta vez en grito venía de parte de un rubio sonriente y de aspecto más bien humilde. Craig sonrió aun más y luego dirigiéndose a su reflejo andante, dijo en tono jocoso:

-Ahora, ¿Cómo has dicho, gemelito mío?-

El muchacho se rió al instante cuando oyó esto último y después respondió un poco más serio.

-Te había dicho que fue algo muy valiente lo que hiciste allá con Cartman.-

-No ha sido nada, enserio. Ese sujeto no merecía ni que le respondiera.-

-¿Qué no ha sido nada?- Inquirió el rubio ahora acercándose a los dos pelinegros-¡Cartman es sinónimo de 'Molestia'… bueno, también de albóndiga, pero eso es otra cosa.

Craig comenzó a reír, se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que su estadía en aquella nueva escuela no sería del todo mala. Los tres chicos voltearon a la puerta cuando oyeron el sonido maravilloso de la campana de receso y como Craig no tenía a nadie para pasarlo, los muchachitos decidieron convidarle de su compañía. Los tres chicos llegaron debajo de uno de los tantos árboles de la escuela, el cual era perfecto; no dejaba pasar la luz del sol, y bajo él, el pasto fresco les llegaba a los tres por arriba de las rodillas.

Craig se quedó quietecito en su lugar junto a los chicos y miró a lo lejos como un grupo de otros tres muchachos se acercaba para con ellos. Con tanto árbol y pasto en el camino no pudo encontrarles la forma en un principio, pero conforme avanzaban se dio cuenta de que esos muchachos también estaban en su clase, pero al parecer también odiaban al gordo.

Los tres muchachos, los otros dos, y Craig comenzaron a hablar y hasta entonces el chico de chullo por fin se pudo aprender los nombres: El muchacho rubio y risueño se llamaba Kenneth; su "Gemelito" se llamaba Stanley; De los tres chicos que recién llegaron, uno, pelirrojo y delgadísimo se llamaba Kyle; otro más, de piel oscura y actitud inteligente y culta, se llamaba Token, y el último muchacho, simpático y con un gusto grandísimo por los tacos, se llamaba Clyde.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?- Preguntó interesado Kyle.

-En realidad, soy de aquí, solo que me mudé a una de las casas que están cerca del límite del bosque.- respondió.

-¿Y por qué?- Preguntó entonces Clyde.

-Mamá es una de las mejores Psicólogas de por aquí, y… su trabajo y… ya se saben el resto. Creo que lo importante es que aquí estoy.- Dijo Craig con un deje de desinterés.

-Oye, Craig. Con respecto a tu dibujo… la verdad es que por lo que alcancé a observar, es realmente bueno.- dijo Token y al momento todos asintieron.

Craig se quedó pensando un momento. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿Le había gustado un dibujo de el?

-¿El de la cobaya?-

-Ese exactamente.-

-¿Estás hablando enserio?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo está, es muy bueno!- exclamó Kenny quitándole la palabra de la boca a Token, mientras tomaba el dibujo entre sus manos.

Los cinco chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo a lo lejos, por la derecha dos figuras rubias se acercaban hacia ellos. Mientras más cerca estaba, mejor se distinguían los colores de sus ropas y a estas alturas Craig ya podía ver que uno de ellos iba de azul y el otro de verde. De todas formas no les dio mucha importancia y mejor se dedicó a guardar sus pertenencias a su mochila.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó uno de los rubios, pequeño y de mejillas rosas- ¿El es el muchacho nuevo?

-Sip. ¿Dónde estabas, Butters?- Preguntó Kyle.

-¡Hamburguesas! _'estábamos'_ hablando con el consejero sobre un proyecto, y estaremos más de dos semanas faltando a las primeras clases.-

Butters corrigió a Kyle con justa razón, ya que no iba solo. A él le acompañaba otro rubio, que a diferencia del más pequeño, físicamente, su aspecto era una catástrofe para los ojos de la sociedad. Con su rubio cabello echado a volar en un aire de "Me-levanté-recién-de-la-cama."; Una camisa mal abotonada estilo leñador de cuadritos verdes y cafés y bajo esta, otra camisa café; pantalones del mismo tono un poco carcomidos de los tobillos y zapatillas iguales a las de Craig; sus ojos color verde un poco cubiertos por su fleco, eran adornados por unas oscuras ojeras y unas pocas pequitas en su nariz le daban un aspecto tan… tan…

-Extrañamente Maravilloso…-Susurró Craig inconscientemente, viendo ido a aquel cachorro de humano vistiendo de aquella manera tan _"genealosa". _No se dio ni cuenta de que había dicho aquello lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros chicos le oyeran y esto bastó también para ganarse las miradas extrañadas de los presentes.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Clyde, sacando de paso a Craig de su trace momentáneo.

Craig volvió a estar en sintonía con el exterior apenas tomo conciencia de la situación, cuando miró, estaba rodeado por miradas confundidas, pero lo que más le turbaba ahora, era el hecho de que el muchacho rubio lo miraba en triple de extrañado.

-Yo… esto… soy ¡Soy Craig!- se apresuró a desviar el tema y tenderle una mano a Butters en forma de saludo y el pequeño rubio de camisa celeste le correspondió.

-¡Salchichas! Hola Craig, yo soy Leopold, pero me dicen Butters. Llámame como gustes.- Dijo- Ah, y mi amigo de aquí se llama T…-

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la campana, tan temida al término y amada al inicio del receso, sonó. El chico Tucker hiso un puchero, luego se levantó pesadamente mientras veía al muchacho ojeroso. Se agachó a recoger su mochila y cuando volteo se quedo quietecito, y con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa ya que lo que pasaría a continuación, a Craig no se le olvidaría jamás.

Ahí, parado enfrente de el, el muchacho rubio le veía… y seguidamente _le sonrió._

¡Oh, pero que caso! El pequeño Tucker sintió como si una bomba explotara en su pancita y la onda expansiva llegara hasta sus cachetes, tornándoles de un color rosa pálido. ¿¡Pero que diablos…?!

Apenas había pasado aquello, el chico rubio se alejó a las corridas tras su grupo. Craig miró con los ojos bien abiertos al piso.

-WHAT?!- dijo inmediatamente luego de tocarse el pecho y comprobar que, efectivamente, su corazoncito estaba latiendo descontroladamente.

**Fin del Flashback**

Craig a estas alturas de la tarde, estaba sentado haciéndole unas correcciones menores a un dibujo de un zapato (N.A._ no-lo-sé.)_ Cuando acabó, observó su trabajo y guardo el dibujo en uno de esos plásticos especiales y suspiró un poco desgastado.

-¿Quién eres, rubio…?

;.,.,.,;

Fin del segundo cápitulo.

**¡OH MI DIOS! Por fin pude subirlo. Ofrezco una enorme disculpa a todos los lectores que esperaron pacientemente hasta que esta holgazana se pusiera a trabajar, y tengo además una segunda disculpa: A cierta personita que le dije que subiría este capítulo hace como dos Jueves, le debo explicar que no pude hacerlo debido a problemas técnicos (USB extraviada en la jungla de mi cuarto). ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Me harían muy feliz si me dieran un review, :D. **

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO DEDICADO A: **Gabi17, por el Review más largo hermoso que me han dado. Chica no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí. Y por supuesto, a CreationLM, porque sin ti no podría haber terminado, tu sabes que eres una estupenda chica.

**Bye, Hippies. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

_South Park no me pertenece. Soundtrack sugerido: Better things-Passion pit._

El Árbol de los Cien Años

Capítulo III

;:;:;:;

La casa estaba en relativo silencio. Las luces apagadas daban la impresión de que… de que estaba oscuro, pues. Y es que a las seis de la mañana, el pequeño Craig seguía en el quinto sueño, pero pronto, una vocecilla comenzó a molestarle.

-Craig…-

_"¿Qué quiere la voz? ¡Qué sueño!"_

-Craig-

_"Otra vez… que se calle…"_

-¡CRAIG!-

-¡AGH!-

La dueña de aquella voz era nada más y nada menos que Ruby Tucker, la hermanita de nueve años de Craig, quien ahora se encontraba apretándole groseramente la nariz a su hermano mayor. Craig, aún confundido, aturdido y con una cara de zombi recién levantado, balbuceó:

-¡Ah, Por los no-muertos, Ruby! ¿¡Que rayos es lo que quieres?!-

-¡Vas a llagar tarde a la escuela, grandísimo humanoide mal hecho! Entras a las siete, ¡son las seis y media!-

Craig miró somnoliento el reloj de su buró. Poco a poco sus ojitos negros se fueron abriendo con horrorizado asombro al miso tiempo que luchaba por quitarse las cobijas de encima.

-¡Ruby, dile a mamá que no alcanzaré a desayunar!- gritó desde el baño.

-Mamá no está, volverá hasta las seis de la tarde… -

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Agh! ¡Lo que sea!-

El chico Tucker salió a las corridas de su casa, adentrándose en el bosque. Frenó su carrera de adolecente alborotado para sujetarse el gorro con ambas manos.

-…Simple prevención…-susurró. Luego de unos angustiosos veinte minutos llegó al salón y con suerte tenía diez minutos de sobra antes de que llegara la "gorda malvada" como le decían a la profesora de inglés.

-¡Oh diablos, oh diablos, oh diablos!- venía gruñendo Craig. Se había quedado dormido el día en el que el chico rubio por fin después de dos semanas de ausencia por el dichoso proyecto, regresaba a clases. Brillante. Llegó a sentarse pesadamente al mesabanco pensando en no moverse de ahí hasta que el mundo se acabara o algo peor… digo, dio la corrida de su vida para llegar a tiempo, merecido descanso el que debía tener.

-¡Válgame Dios, el chico Tucker llega tarde! Esto sí es una novedad- alardeó Clyde.

-¿Se te pegaron las cobijas, Gemelito?-le hizo segunda Stan.

Craig les miró fastidiado, pero poco a poco su seriedad se esfumó en conjunto con las risas de su grupo. Dos semanas habían bastado para conocer bien a sus ahora amigos, y ejemplificando, tenemos a Stan; este chico resultó ser pacifico, alegre, y con un sentido de la moral muy elevado además de ser un loco ecologista. Solo por lo último, Eric le había apodado "Hippie" y aunque el apodo no le molestase en sí, le enojaba muchísimo que el gordo fuera tan desgraciado con la naturaleza.

El otro muchacho, Kenneth, era un alma bondadosa. Un pervertido, de eso Craig ya se había dado cuenta por las miradas que le echaba, pero seguía siendo muy amable y buena persona. Sabía hablar con la gente de temas delicados, pues él conocía bien la mayoría de las desgracias de la vida para tener la corta edad de doce años. Venía de una familia humilde y Cartman le apodo 'Pobre', pero Kenny siempre lo callaba diciéndolo que "él prefería mil veces ser pobre y saber apreciar las cosas, a ser rico y mal agradecer lo que se tiene".

Craig Desvió luego su vista al pelirrojo Kyle. Este niño, era sin exagerar la persona más lista del aula, además de tener el cabello de un casi anti natural rojo cobrizo y rizado; Siendo judío y viniendo de Jersey era el blanco de burlas perfecto para Cartman. Kyle había demostrado una superioridad en los pleitos que tenía con Eric dejándole en ridículo muchas veces. Tal vez por eso era a quien el gordo más molestaba diciéndole 'judío' o 'colorado'

Al muchachito Clyde, Eric le decía "llorón" o "marica", ya que de su grupo, él era el más sensible; lloraba por que se le acababan los tacos, porque no era el más guapote del salón, porque se murió la hormiguita que se encontró en el jardín de la escuela… bueno ¡Eso era importante! Sin Clyde para llorar la muerte de las hormigas ¿Quién les lloraría? Pero aparte de ser tan sensible, Clyde era de esas personas que solo con una mirada, podía hacerte reír, no importaba qué, él lo hacía. Clyde tenía el don de la simpatía.

Continuando con Token, que ahora se encontraba recargado en su banco y pensando en rizar el rizo seguramente, Craig se había dado cuenta de la tremenda inteligencia e interés que Token tenía por todo. Se podría entonces decir que él tenía el hambre de conocimiento más voraz de todas. Al muchacho Tucker le constaba esto ya que en alguna ocasión Token le había invitado a su casa y al ser acaudalado tenía una enorme biblioteca; todos los libros ya leídos estaban marcados con un punto rojo y de los más de mil quinientos libros que ahí había, la gran mayoría tenían esa marca. A él le toco se estigmatizado con el apodo quizá más estúpido y simple de todos: negro. Únicamente por su -a juicio de las nenas- lindo y achocolatado color de piel. Era una buena noticia que Token tuviese el intelecto suficiente para no dejarse llevar por esas paparruchas, pero aun así, la idea de lo imbécil que llegaba a ser Cartman no cambiaba de ninguna forma en la cabecita de Craig.

La mirada del niño de chullo se fijó ahora en el marco de la puerta ya ahí parado se encontraba el pequeño Leopold, o Butters, para los amigos. Este niño en pocas palabras era un ángel. Craig debía admitir que el chico era una monada por dentro y por fuera, siempre buscando el bienestar de sus amigos, haciéndola de maestro improvisado de varias materias, consejero, juez, doctor, acompañante, cómplice, psicólogo... y todo para ayudar. Butters era un chico gracioso, simpático y muy alegre y ocurrente. "la pura buena onda" decía Stan, pero también, por tener un corazón altruista y bondadoso, era muy fácil de manipular, siendo Cartman un maestro en ese grotesco arte.

Ahora Craig suspiró e intentó guardar un poquito la calma. Estaba más que nervioso ya que Butters estaba a una banca de Craig y la banca entre medio de ambos estaba siendo apartada para el misterioso muchacho rubio. Su corazón estaba que le explotaba… bueno, el también. Para calmarse un poco decidió ponerse sus audífonos y escuchar una canción al azar y… oh no.

"¿¡No podía haber comenzado otra?!" pensó "¡Love, de Foster the People! ¡Esto es el cooooooolmo!" Se decía. Cuando reproducía esa canción y no se sentía del modo en el que se sentía ahora, disfrutaba la música. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo con el chico rubio, comenzaba a entender la letra. Y hablando del rey de roma…

-Oh, por Darth Vader…- susurró Craig al tiempo que veía que en la puerta del aula un agitado niño rubio se paraba. Sus manos que más bien parecían palitos por su delgadez, sostenían un papelito, Seguramente algún justificante por sus faltas anteriores ya que Butters también llevaba uno; sus cabellos estaban revueltos, algunos de ellos eran de un rubio más oscuro y otros llegaban ser castaños. Su naricita ahora estaba frunciéndose mientras se tallaba con firmeza el ojo derecho y luego con las dos manos en la cara hacía un dramático y graciosamente exagerado gesto de "tengo sueño". Toda una maravilla. Craig derramaba más baba que Clyde en día de tacos.

Los ojos del rubio escudriñaron todo el salón y entonces Craig pudo ver como sus labios decían en silencio un "_Butters"_ mientras entrecerraba los ojos hasta que al fin dio con su amigo.

Craig sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, pues el rubio se estaba aproximando a la silla que estaba reservada para él. Tucker miraba al banco como si fuera la cosa más _súperohdiosmíoqueinteresante _del planeta, y luego pasaba a dar una mirada discreta al rubio y otra vez al banco, tratando de calmarse, pero la proximidad del niño con él y la ahora torturante voz de Mark Foster cantando "amor, amor, amor, te puede volver loco…" en sus oídos no le ayudaban de mucho. Craig se estremeció al sentir al rubio sentarse a su lado.

"¡Oh, por todos los tacos!" pensó "¿Cómo puede ser esto, Craig Tucker? ¿Tu corazón va a dominarte de una forma tan sencilla? ¿Vas a dejar que un rubiecillo te doblegue así como así? ¡Oh, por los calcetines mágicos de Ruby que no! ¡Date la vuelta y compórtate, que tu mandas a tu cuerpo, Tucker!"

Y después de semejante auto regañada mental, se volteó de golpe (pues daba la espalda al rubio) ahora más tranquilo, decidido. Con el ceño fruncido y la posición parecida a la de un soldado, firme, mirando al frente con los hombros atrás. Hay, que chistoso se veía…

Craig estaba más que decidido a permanecer estoico, imperturbable, inamovible. Solido. Como una roc…

-¡vaya a gorro más bonito!-

-¡Ahh!- Exclamó sobresaltado, ¡Demonios! Todas sus defensas habían bajado en menos de un segundo. Craig se abofeteo mentalmente sin mirar todavía al rubio y dándole otra vez la espalda.

"Demonios, cuerpo ¿Por qué no obedeces a la mente?" pensaba Craig "Tal vez sea por que el cuerpo es un rebelde desquiciado y psicótico que se alborota con todo. 'Craig soy tu cuerpo, no le hagas caso a tu cabeza' '¡No Craig, tu cuerpo es tonto!' '¿¡Ah sí?!' '¡Si!' '¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!"

Craig se rió con la cara torcida en una mueca de psicosis total. ¡Se estaba imaginando una pelea entre su cuerpo y su mente, por Dios! Eso sí que era raro…

"Craig, debes dejar de comer tanto polvito de dulce" se recordó en su lapso de locura momentánea. Eso de la locura, era como una defensa involuntaria a los nervios. Sus propias locuras le hacían reír y por ende relajar. Miró un poco más cohibido al rubio quien a su vez lo observaba, inquisitivo, curioso.

Tucker sintió como una horda de mariposas bañadas en litros y litros de otras vomitadas rosas de apoderaban de su estomago y luego explotaron, causándole la peor oleada de sensaciones cursis haciéndole desorbitar por un segundo e incluso dudar de si era un sueño o no: El rubio tenía los ojos mas verdes, profundos y gigantes del planeta… ¡Y tenían que posarse justo en el! El pelinegro soltó una risita nerviosa todavía si atreverse a mirar a los ojos al rubio. ¿Qué tal si lo hacía ceniza con solo una mirada de sus ojos del otro mundo? Nononononononononombrenonono nono….

"espera, esto es ridículo." Pensó "¡Ya! Ni que me fuera a comer; es solo un muchacho… con ojos de rayo láser. O al menos eso siento yo. ¡Diablos! Esto es asquerosamente tierno, ni siquiera he sabido su nombre y ya me gusta ¡Argh! Pero es que tiene unos ojos… su cabello es tan ¡Ahhh!, y sus manos son tan ¡Ohhh!... ¡AGH!..."

-¡BASTA!- dijo Craig sosteniéndose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que había gritado en lugar de pensar ya era tarde, pues la cara de cada alumno del grupo exceptuando a él y al rubio era épica. Craig deseaba que en ese momento viniera el coco y se lo comiera, o que un dinosaurio volador fosforescente se lo llevara. Lo que pasara primero. Miró por encima de sus brazos y cuando notó que las risas y los bramidos habían cesado, suspiró con vergüenza y se cacheteo mentalmente.

-L-lo siento- Dijo una vocecita a su lado.

Craig se crispó, sintió algo similar a una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda y una explosión atómica en pequeñito en su estomago. Que Show. "¿Será la voz de…? "

-¿C-como has dicho?- preguntó, todavía dando la espalda pero girando su rostro y moviendo su hombro lo suficiente para que se alcanzara a notar un poco más que la nuca y desde ese ángulo se podía notar que sus cachetes estaban pintados de un fastidioso rosita claro.

-Que… que lo siento por estar jugando con las trencitas de tu gorro… por eso gritaste ¿no?-

"Por Dios, Craig ¿No te pudo haber gustado una señorita? ¡No! ¡Ahí vas y te enamoras de un varón! Pero bueno, ya es tarde… ¿Y si no le gustas? Es muy pronto para saberlo aun… pero… por ahora, solo háblale y no eches nada a perder" pensó. Últimamente Craig y su mente se habían hecho muy unidos.

-¡Sí! ¡Exacto! Fue… ¡fue por eso!... creo…- Balbuceo Craig, siguiéndole la corriente. Si no lo hacía parecería más loco aun.

-Ah, es que yo no sabía que no te gustaba…- murmuró en aire arrepentido.

-¡No, no! Puedes seguir jugando si es que así lo quieres, es que pensé que eras alguna otra persona… Cof cof, Cartman, cof cof- Le dijo Craig haciendo como que tosía y resaltando el nombre de Eric ya un poco más tranquilo. Entonces decidió aprovechar ese momento de calma y darse por completo la vuelta quedando ahora sí frente al rubio, pero todavía sin verle a los ojos.

-¿Te cae mal Cartman?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, me cae flaco.- Respondió con sin pensar y con un deje de desinterés. Eso de "me cae flaco" era lo opuesto "me cae gordo" que en el caso de Cartman era una broma ya muy anticuada. Y entonces pasó lo que Craig menos se esperaba. _Escuchó su risa._ Era un chiste muy malo (N.A. _Leticia, Mal chiste Marsh, mal chiste) _y aun así el rubio se rio. Era una risita dulce al oído, como la de un niño pequeño. Sonaba rasposa pero cálida ya alegre a la vez, y entonces Craig notó un detalle todavía más adorable: El rubio tenía los dos dientes incisivos frontales chuecos y un poquito y solo un poquito separados entre sí, lo que le daba un verdadero aspecto de un niño pequeño riendo a carcajadas.

Craig miraba y escuchaba cada detalle. Observaba el rostro del niño con autentico interés y escuchaba atento sus carcajada libres como si fueran cascabeles o campanitas en el aire. Se sintió en un espectáculo maravilloso. ¿Así se sentía estar enamorado?

_Sin darse cuenta sonrió y el tiempo se detuvo._

El chico rubio comenzó a disminuir su risa hasta el punto de ya no oírse. Ahora se sobaba el estómago como si le doliera y de vez en cuando lanzaba algún resto de carcajada. Luego de recuperar un poco la compostura miró a Craig, un poco colorado por haberse reído tanto.

-…Dis-disculpa, soy de ¡Hm! De risa fácil…- Le dijo riéndose todavía un poco.

-¡Oh!, "De risa fácil" ¿eh? Que nombre tan curioso…- Dijo Craig con un aire de humor y una sonrisa boba en la cara.

El rubio solo atinó a reír un poco más y a mover _negatoriamente _la cabeza.

-No, no… Yo me llamo ¡Hm! E-espera…-

Craig miró al chico sonriendo y se contagiaba a veces de su risa. Le gustaba el sonido. Le daban ganas de grabarlo con su celular y ponerlo de despertador, así despertaría sonriendo, e inluso le ganaría al reloj y se despertaría antes solo para oir ese sonido a gusto.

El chico por fin paró de reír pero aun luchaba por mantenerse quieto. Ahora se ponía ambas manitas en las mejillas, des entumiéndolas, pasó un rato. Craig observaba cada detalle como si fuera una hermosa canción de la que debieras escuchar con detenimiento cada nota. Sus ojos negros dieron un largo paseo por la cara; fina y afilada; los cabellos dorados y marrones, su ropa desparpajada, hippie y "anti-nice" y al final, sobre sus ojos… ¡Oh, sus ojos! Eran tan hermosos… y Craig quedo hipnotizado cuando los vio bien al fin.

Al fin, el rubio agarró aire, haciendo una hilarante mueca y pronunció rápidamente.

-No… mi nombre es Tweek. Tweek Tweak-

"Tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee- (coger aire)-eeeeeeeek…" pensaba Craig, embelesado. Podía jurar que cuando oyó al chico pronunciar su propio nombre pudo ver un globo de dialogo con corazoncitos y flores saliendo de su boca y un aura rosa alrededor. "Por Dios…"

Tweek miró a Craig que mantenía la mirada perdida y su expresión era entre confusa y alegre. Este chicuelo Tweek malinterpretó las cosas y espetó con un poco de molestia.

-¿Mi nombre te parece gracioso? ¿crees que es de tonto…? Blah blah blahhhhhh…-

A partir de la segunda pregunta Craig perdió el piso y solo oía los latidos de su corazón amortiguando los regaños injustificados del rubio de risa fácil. Su nombre era tan extraño y peculiar; tan raro y poco común, era tan… tan…

-Hermoso…- pensó en alto. Últimamente tenía incontinencia verbal.

-¿Qué?-

-Que tu nombre me parece hermoso- dijo sin vacilar. Sin pensar dijo todo aquello, directamente escupió toda la malacatonche de palabras rosas y tupidas de miel y azúcar. Un Craig normal en un principio se habría suicidado mentalmente por el hecho de que a sus doce años ya tenía decidido que le gustaban las damas y los mocosos. Pero Craig nunca fue "normal" el tenía la mente abierta y era capaz de entender casi todo y ahora solo quería disfrutarlo._ Tweek olía a aventura._

-No te burles de mí…-

-No lo hago, tu nombre es muy bonito.- Craig le sonríe y lo ve ahora a los ojos, entonces Tweek baja la mirada y una pequeña mueca se forma en sus labios. Una sonrisa.

-Gracias… a mí me gusta mi nombre, pero a la gente le parece estúpido o friki, como dice Cartman-

Craig lo mira y frunce el ceño. Ese grodo… Tucker se queda mirando al piso, pensativo, pero no dura mucho ya que aquel tintineo que Tweek producía al hablar lo zangoloteó y lo hiso pisar tierra.

-¿Cómo te llamas, Perú?-

-¿Perú?-

-Sí, tu sabes… tu chullo…-

-¡Ah!, yo me llamo Craig, Craig Tucker, pero puedes continuar diciéndome Perú si gustas.-

Tweek nota entonces un aspecto un poco raro. Craig se le hacía de repente excesivamente lindo. Y su habla parecía ser un diccionario. Cada vez se cautivaba más y entonces Tweek encontró otro detalle: el gorro. "Yo lo había visto, ¿Dónde?... yo estoy seguro de haberlo visto… y ahora que lo pienso, a él también… pero donde… ¿Dónde? ¿No fue en…? Ooh… Será mejor que él se dé cuenta solo…" pensaba Tweek con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras escudriñaba cada detalle del chullo que antes Craig le había prestado.

Tweek miró a Craig y este a el. Y una vez más en el día, el tiempo se detuvo.

Las Clases acabaron y Craig caminó con tranquilidad, exceptuando claro el hecho de que le hacía sentirse incomodo el ser observado desde un árbol. Pero ese sentimiento de atenuaba con el pensamiento que Craig tenía de Tweek. Se le hiso un poco extraño que el chico rubio se fue a una parte del bosque por la que Craig tenía entendido no había caminos ni nada del otro lado y era raro pensar que haría Tweek solo en el bosque.

Por fin, llegó a casa y le ayudó a su mamá con los deberes. Le dieron las seis de la tarde y se fue a su habitación.

-¿Quién pretende adentrarse en los dominios del oh, poderoso señor rueda-piedras?- Dijo en tono imperioso, pues tocan a su puerta.

-Por el amor de Stripes, Craig ya sabes quién soy-

-No, no sé. ¿Contraseña?-

-Tengo galletas-

-¡Galletas!- Carraspea- ejem… digo, puedes pasar, humilde sierva.

Ruby entra con un plato enorme de galletas de chocolate y lo deja en la cama, luego se encarama a la cama y prende la tele. Luego a las quinientas horas, nota que su hermano esta cascando nueces con un grueso libro: Los principios de Psicología de mamá. Ruby alza un poco la cabeza y observa que su hermano estaba sacando la lengua, una maña que Craig tenía era sacar la lengua cuando se concentraba.

-Craig, ¿a ti no que no te gustaban las nueces?-

-No, no me gustan, pero parece que a los pajaritos sí.- le responde poniendo con cuidado un platito con nueces y otras semillas en el alfeizar de la ventana, luego se queda mirando al cielo con cara de bobo.

-Craig-

-What-

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?, es como la que pone tu amigo colorado cuando ve a Stan- le pregunta curiosa.

Craig no responde, se trepa a la cama y se devora tres galletas de golpe.

-¿esa cara pongo? ¿la cara que pones tú cuando ves a Ike?- sonríe con sorna.

-¡Hey!- le dice acalorada y con los cachetes rojos.

-Solo digamos que… hay una persona que huele a aventura…-

:,:,:,:

Fin del capítulo III

¡Eso es todo, bola de Hippies! :D u.u se que me ausenté mucho tiempo, pero se me atravesaron muchas cosas en estos días, ¡YA TENGO UN TECLADO AKJBJASD DSJFA! :D Ahora solo me falta aprenderme la de Houdini y seré feliz.

Anuncio mediante la presente, que de este capitulo y en adelante, todos los demás serán dedicados a una **L**inda y **E**special **T**ipa **I**mpresionantemente **C**omprensiva, **I**rreverente y **A**morosa y espero que le guste mucho. ¡Gracias por leer!

Dedicado además, a la admiradora más fiel de mi Craig: **Gabi17.**

¡DEJAME UN REVIEWWWWW! O TE COMERÉ EN LA SOPA! BOOOOOOYAAAA! ._.


	4. Chapter 4

_South park no me pertenece. Soundtrack sugerido: __**All those friendly people-Funeral Suits.**_

El Árbol de los Cien Años

Capítulo III

;:;:;:;

-Estúpido cepillo-

Un rubiecito de unos doce años, luchaba por mantenerse de pie frente al espejo del baño. El pequeño estaba medio vestido, medio despierto y medio cuerdo, con sus ojeras pintadas en la cara de una forma más que notoria, y el pantalón de la pijama mostrando un poco más de lo cuando uno se queda casi toda la maldita noche de jueves en vela, terminando la ridículamente larga tarea de biología, pues uno no debe esperar despertarse _muy acá._

Terminó de arreglarse el cabello, y salió a su habitación en busca de algo medio decente que ponerse, y luego de unos minutos de andar buscando, se vistió con lo primero que se encontró: Un pantalón gris, muy desgastado y roído; sus converse viejas y decoloradas y una camisa verde algo larga, de una de sus bandas favoritas, TwoDoor Cinema Club (_N.A. ¡Lo siento! ¡tenía que ponerla! :DDD)_. Se fijó en el espejo por última vez, un poco molesto de que el cabello no se le acomodase, y bajó a paso lento por las escaleras, hasta la cocina donde su madre y su padre ordenaban y hacían sus respectivos deberes antes de ir a trabajar.

-Buenos días…- Dijo Tweek a secas, el sueño no era su amigo.

-¿Quién eres tú, y que has hecho con mi hijo?- dijo de repente su padre, apuntándole con la espátula con la que hacía el desayuno.

-¿Perdón?- le dijo Tweek mirando con ojos cansados a su madre, que solo negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Lo que has oído, muchacho. Tú no eres mi hijo. ¡Mi hijo jamás se peina!- le dijo su padre, mientras Tweek rodaba los ojos un poco frustrado de que sus padre jugaran tanto con él. Digo, si estaba chido que tus papás jugaran contigo, pero había momentos… y seguro que cuando Tweek amanecía desvelado, no era un buen momento. El rubio se acomodó en la silla del comedor, y se sirvió un plato de cereal del gallito con la cara pálida y los ojos cerrados, pero expresión no duró demasiado. Su cara se convirtió en un poema al ver en la barra de la cocina, una gran jarra de café siendo llenada casi a tope.

-¡CañacasÑacas!- se exasperó Tweek con ilusión mientras movía las manos de forma frenética –Mamá,anoche no dormí muy bien, y quería saber si me podrías dar un poco de ca…-

-No.-Le cortó su mamá inmediatamente.

-¿Pero por queeeeeeee?- le preguntó alargando la ultima letra de forma infantil.

-Tweek, lo mejor que puedes hacer para quitarte el sueño, es lavarte la cara con agua fría, al menos en tu caso funciona.- Le dijo de nuevo su madre, mientras cortaba unos trozos de manzana para su desayuno en el trabajo.-Sabes perfectamente porqué no debes tomar café, hijo-

Tweek miró a su madre haciendo un mohín, y de repente sintió como su padre le revolvía el cabello mientras pasaba a su lado con una taza de café en mano. El rubio le miró ofendido, como si acabara de destruirle una de sus torres de legos.

-¡Papá!- gruñó llevándose las manos al cabello -¡Me despeinaste!- reclamó, e inmediatamente después, sus padres se miraron extrañados. Últimamente Tweek había tomado unas actitudes un poco raras aun viniendo de él. Como por ejemplo, se arreglaba mucho, pasando más tiempo en las mañanas en el baño, haciendo malabares con su cabello y su ropa; Luego estaban sus dibujos, que en la mayoría de ellos dibujaba a un muchacho con un gorro bastante peculiar, y quizá la más notoria sería que se la pasaba viendo a la nada, pensando en quien sabe qué con cara de cachorro triste. Quizá el padre de Tweek no se diera cuenta a simple vista, pero su madre sí. Mamá Tweak sabe muy bien lo que le pasa a su hijo.

La señora Tweak sonrió de forma rara mientras sostenía un durazno. Se sentó en la mesa y se lo tendió a Tweek, y esperó a que el señor Tweak saliera de la cocina para soltarle de golpe:

-Estás enamorado-

Tweek casi se ahoga con su juguito por lo que su madre acababa de decirle.

-¡¿Perdón?!-

-Bueno… ¿tomas alcohol?- le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa divertida.

-No.- respondió Tweek con cierta cautela. Cuando su madre le ponía esas cantaletas tan de repente, mayoritariamente, el terminaba hecho pelota.

-Bueno, ¿Usas drogas?-

-No.- repitió frunciendo el ceño.

-Estás enamorado- Sentenció de forma sencilla mientras Tweek le miraba escandalizado sin decir palabra.

-No entiendo como sabes esas cosas- le mencionó Tweek.

-Ahí está. No lo niegas.-

Otra vez cachado. Pues ya qué. Tweek tomó el durazno y le pegó una mordida mientras miraba a su madre como pidiendo una respuesta lógica a lo que acababa de hacer, y al parecer su madre lo entendió.

-Bueno… Estos últimos días te has comportado de una forma un poco diferente a tu forma de ser, Tweek. Por eso, te pregunto. Y ahora que hemos descartado tu uso de drogas y alcohol, queda solo el estar enamorado. ¿No crees?- Dijo sonriente.

Tweek suspiró y sonrió, mientras simplemente asentía con la cabeza. Su madre era bastante lista.

-Pues… que te digo.- Mencionó de repente mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila para irse. Justo antes de salir por la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se mordió los labios, alzando sus brazos a los lados, haciendo una pose que sugería estar en lo más alto del mundo.- Tu hijo se enamoró, y de un chico- sentenció antes de morder su durazno y salir lentamente de su casa.

Su madre quedó un poco aturdida ante esto último, pero después sonrió y golpeó la mesa con entusiasmo. -¡Lo sabía!- exclamó.

La casa de Tweek quedaba algo cerca de la de Craig, solo que el acceso a la casa del primero tenía más trechos de bosque de camino a la escuela; Uno pensaría que este mono rubio preferiría irse en carro por el camino pavimentado de cerca, pero no. Tweek prefería llegar todo lleno de hojas y oliendo a tierra mojada.

Atravesó un riachuelo y varias docenas de árboles y por fin, con un elegante y fino tropezón por cuatrapearse con sus propias agujetas, llegó a su destino. Pensando que era tarde se fijó en el reloj de su celular, notando que había llegado con veinte minutos de sobra. Oh, eso había que celebrarlo, niño. Y ahí, frente a la puerta de su salón de artes, levantó ambos brazos, y haciendo el famoso "_lml"_ canturreo de forma histérica:

-_ALL THE OTHER KIDS, WITH THE PUMPED UP KICKS, BETTER RUN, BETTER RUN_...!-

Pudo haber terminado su cantar de canario adolorido de no haber sido por el joven Donovan, que lo observaba sonriente.

-Jesús, Tweek. ¿Comiste radio?-

-Sí, algo así.- le dijo tallándose un poco los ojos, el sueño empezaba a atacarlo de nuevo.

-Bueno, hombre, yo desayuné un taco, y no ando por ahí vomitando salsa. Tranquilo viejo- Le dijo alegre mientras entraba al salón. Luego de unos minutos, entró el también al salón divisando más que inmediatamente a su grupo de amigos; Kyle hablaba de algún examen extraño con Butters, y Stanley y Kenny jugaban al maniático juego de Piedra-Papel-Tijera Extremo. ¿Cómo extremo? Bueno… si ganabas una ronda, le podías dar un manotazo al perdedor. Pobre Kenny, tenía toda la mano colorada. Se sentó al lado de Token, dejando un espacio para un pelinegro peculiar… oh, más que peculiar.

-Tweek, ¿Y esas ojeras? Digo, tu siempre tienes, pero ¡esto es el colmo!- le dijo Token, en tono protector.

-Calma, solo tengo algo de sueño… anoche no dormí casi nada por lo del estúpido trabajo de la profe. ¿No entiende que estamos en primero de secundaria, y no en sexto semestre de prepa? ¡Era demasiado!-

-Bueno, pero lo terminaste ¿no?- le dijo Clyde mientas hojeaba su propio trabajo.

-Si… lo… termin…é- Hablaba de forma entrecortada, pues el sueño comenzaba a ganarle. Quería esmerarse en mantenerse integro. Pero no lo estaba logrando mucho.

-¿Terminaron el trabajo de la profe de biología?- Preguntó de repente una voz cerca de ellos, y para Tweek, toda su apariencia de "Al diablo, yo estoy bien, con sueño, pero estoy bien" se fue muy pero muy rumbo a la goma, y la apariencia supuestamente normal que todo el tiempo que desde que se conocieron el y el moreno, luchaba por mantener se fue también por aquellos rumbos. Porque Tweek guardaba muchos secretos.

Craig sabía la mayoría de sus secretos, pues no eran difíciles de adivinar, si le conoces un poco mejor. A primera vista, la gente le tachaba de ser inusualmente torpe y poco inteligente, cuando en realidad era bastante listo, y muy hábil con las manos. Incluso llegó a ser parte de un equipo de baseball cuando chiquito y le encantaba lanzar. Su inteligencia fácil rivalizaba con la de Kyle, solo que la flojera era su condena. Tweek podía describirse en una sola palabra, y esa era "Extravagante". Craig ya tenía hasta con que compararlo; Si Tweek fuera un objeto, sería un libro; si fuera un instrumento, sería un violín; si fuera un sabor, sería vainilla; si fuera un color, sería verde oliva y cosas así. Tweek tenía también mañas y costumbres como todo mundo, una de ellas era morderse los labios cuando se concentraba mucho en algo; otra era quizá la más extraña, consistiendo en que cada tanto se paraba en medio de su camino y extendía la mano al cielo, como si fuese a llover. Craig solo tuvo una sola oportunidad de verlo, pues el Gordo Cartman le había hecho saber que era la acción más estúpida y tonta que lo había visto hacer, y ¡Diablos! Craig de veras odiaba a aquel tipo. Pero retomando el tema, la costumbre que Craig había denotado como la más interesante era la de que el rubio gustaba mucho de pasar bajo los árboles, para tocar sus ramas. Tweek era todo una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tweek?- preguntó Craig, al ver como el rubio lo miraba algo alterado, y al mismo tiempo cansado, como un gato ninja veterano… bueno, eso solo se le podía ocurrir a Craig.

-No dormí bien anoche…- le respondió un poco quedo.

Craig entonces pensó un poco, cuando eso le pasaba, tomaba un poco de Chocomilk, o un poco de café con leche. Entonces se acordó de que el la cooperativa vendían café.

-Oye, ¿te parecería si te invito un caf…?-

-¡SI!- le cortó Tweek casi de inmediato, con los ojos desorbitados y sonriéndole de una forma psicótica a Craig-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Pero… solo tú y yo ¿sale?- dijo Tweek bajito, mientras una sonrisa malvada se asomaba de a poco en su rostro, al alejarse lentamente de Craig. Algo malo iba a salir de eso sin duda alguna.

Craig suspiró algo sorprendido por el acto recién realizado. Tweek últimamente se comportaba de una forma un poco más a pegada hacia él, y eso en parte le gustaba, y de otra forma le asustaba. ¡Demoños! Craig había tenido unos días bastante extraños últimamente. Repitiéndose de forma algo más reveladora el evento del árbol de hacía unas semanas. Ahora en realidad tenía muchísimo en que pensar.

_*flash back*_

_Craig caminaba por el bosque de regreso a su casa, mientras jugaba con una pelota que se encontró tirada por ahí, en sus andares de niño loco. Lanzaba la pelota hacia arriba, y desaparecía ente las ramas, para caerle de nuevo en las manos, poco tiempo después. Comenzó a entrar en la zona donde hacía algo de tiempo, hizo un berrinche monumental y se quedó parado ahí mirando al techo de hojas y ramas que el bosque le brindaba. Sonrió un poco, y se recostó justo debajo de un árbol gigantesco; de bastantes años de antigüedad. El tronco era liso, y para rodearlo debían de necesitarse al menos unos cinco Craig's. Siguió jugando aun sentado con ambas piernas cruzadas a lo largo; podía perder su tiempo, al cabo su mami no estaba en casa hasta las ocho. Lanzó la pelotita lo más alto que podía levantarla y esperó a que cayera… uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… ¿y la pelota?_

_Craig contrajo su mandíbula hacia atrás y frunció el ceño en gesto extrañado volteando la mirada poco a poco, hasta la cima de aquel extraño y enorme árbolote, y antes de que pudiera enfocar bien su vista, la pelota bajó de golpe dándole en la cabeza._

_-¡Arg!- se quejó Craig. Fuese quien fuese el amigo ese que estaba trepado en el árbol, tenía muy buena puntería. Hasta ese día, lo único que Craig sabía a ciencia cierta era que era un chico como de su edad el que se empeñaba en llamarle la atención… bueno, al menos eso creía, porque todos los adultos de aquel lugar parecían hechos de piedra y masa gris, incapaces de jugar un poco._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eres un mono? ¡No aguanta, en los bosques no hay monos! ¿o sí?- dijo de forma atropellada. Sinceramente estaba nervioso, no sabía si el chico podía hacerle algo más con aquella puntería sobrehumana. Decidió mejor tomar su mochila y largarse de ahí cuanto antes, o quien sabe como terminaría el asunto, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un silbido._

_-¿sigues ahí?- preguntó con cautela, y luego de un rato, escuchó dos silbidos seguidos, con la misma tonalidad, luego un silencio pequeño, y otro silbido que comenzó siendo un poco grave, para acabar sonando agudo. Al parecer, estaba imitando con silbidos el 'sigues ahí' que dijo Craig. Una muestra de parte del individuo de que si entendía lo que el otro decía._

_Craig miró con un ojos entre cerrados y la boca semi abierta y bajó lentamente su mochila, al lugar de donde venían aquellos sonidos: el árbol._

_-¿Me estás arremedando?- Y el proceso se repitió- ¡No me arremedes!-gritó de repente entre fastidiado y divertido, porque miedo ya no tenía._

_-¡Bueno, ya!... mira… no sé quien seas, y adivino que no me dirás ni por todas las galletas de chocolate de Ruby quien diablos eres, pero por lo menos no me dejes con la intriga… te propongo algo- mencionó estando seguro de que el otro le oía- ¿te parecería, si te hago un par de preguntas, y tú me las respondes? Un silbido es "no" y dos "si"…-_

_Dijo hablando de forma simple y suave, y poniendo poco a poco una cara seria, muy seria e intimidatoria. Era su cara de defensa, porque no sabía cómo funcionaba el cerebrito del otro mono allá en el árbol. Pasaron unos minutos, y no obtenía respuesta. Resignado, torció la boca, y tomó su mochila listo para largarse de ahí, pero algo lo detuvo._

_Dos silbidos seguidos. Un "si"._

_El muchachito sonrió y le dieron ganas de revolotear de emoción, pero se controló._

_-Bueno… ¿Tú tienes mi edad?- preguntó casi en un suspiro._

_"si"_

_-¡Oh!, y, ¿tú me aventaste mi gorro, y la pelota y eres quien lleva viéndome raro todo este tiempo?- soltó de repente con un poco de acidez. _

_Se escucharon primero una risita, y luego dos silbidos. Ahora la cara de Craig era como si se hubiese sacado la lotería. ¡Ya le había confirmado que era él el que lo veía desde arriba casi todos los días luego de la escuela! ¡Dios!. Se sostuvo un momento el gorro y se lo quitó, poniéndolo sobre su mochila y luego habló._

_-¿Te gusta fastidiarme, no es cierto? ¿puedo verte?- _

_"Si" y luego "no"_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas verte? ¡Tú siempre me miras!- le dijo sintiéndose algo ofendido._

_-Déjame pensar…Craig…- le respondió una voz desde arriba, y el chico se quedó helado. Esa voz, sonaba algo distorsionada por la altura, pero se le hacía demasiado familiar. Decidió tomar sus cosas, pero antes de irse, volteo una vez más hacia el árbol, y susurró:_

_-Sabes mi nombre…-Dijo asombrado-Meramente fascinante…-_

_Y entonces, después de estar seguro de que el otro lo oyó, como si hubiera sido una película de fantasía, un viento horrible hizo que Craig saliera de su asombro para correr rumbo a su casa._

_*Fin del flash back*_

Ahora Craig se removía en su asiento pensando. Por una parte, La cercanía de Tweek con él se le hacía un poco incomoda, y luego el pensamiento revoltoso del chico del árbol lo ponía aun más nervioso. Así pasaron las siguientes dos clases, hasta el receso, en donde al salir del salón, sintió un horrible jalón en la manga de su sueter que de pura suerte no hizo que se cayera.

-¡Craig!- escuchó que le gritaron. Era el rubiecillo loco, que lo tenía hecho un manojo de nervios cada vez que se le acercaba así.

-¡Ah! ¡Tweek! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le dijo alzándole el dedo medio. A estas alturas del partido, ambos se tenían la suficiente confianza como para reírse del mundo como gatos borrachos. Si no fuera así, Craig ya se habría derretido de vergüenza por el acto obsceno.

-Vamos por mi café- le dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras le tomaba del brazo. Craig se dio cuenta de que Tweek caminaba como si lo siguieran. Como sí lo que iban a hacer fuera algo malo, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con Token y los demás. Incluso volteó la cara al momento en que la enfermera de la escuela vio a donde se dirigía. El chico pelinegro le miró con una ceja alzada.

-Tranquilo, no te van a comer…- le mencionó algo divertido en cuanto llegaron a la máquina.

Tweek sonrió de una manera muy rara y echó el dinero en la máquina. Un rato después, agradeció a Craig por el café y salió al patio de nuevo con esa actitud extraña.

Craig llegó con su grupo revolviendo suavemente su chocolate con malvaviscos mientras se sentaba al lado de su gemelo político.

-¿Todavía venden chocolate?- preguntó Kenneth

-Si. El chocolate es la onda… aun en Abril.- respondió echándole una mirada de "No te metras con mi chocolate" a Kenny.

-¿Me regalas un trago?- le dijo Stan.

-Bueno. Pero está caliente.- le respondió con tranquilidad. Luego de que Stan le diera un sorbo, entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Cómo es posible que le hubieses echado azúcar?... bueno, más azúcar…- le dijo Stan con espuma de chocolate en la boca.

-Así lo tomo. Azucarado y que engorde… justo como me gusta.- suspiró mientras le quitaba con el pulgar un poco de espuma de la barbilla.

-Pues serías todo lo contrario a Tweek. ¡Le encanta lo amargo!- mencionó Butters sacando algo de su mochila.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Le gusta el café amargo, y puro.-

Y el silencio reinó por un momento. Las caras de preocupación de los niños alarmaron un poco a Craig quien inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó exasperado.

-¿Cómo sabes que le gusta el café así?- masculló Token visiblemente alterado.

-Bueno, hace rato se compró uno con mi dinero…- Susurró alzando la vista.

OH, DIOS, NO. Un suspiro de alteración se escuchó de parte de ellos. Eso estaba mal, ¡Oh, percebes! Era malísimo. A Craig se le estaba haciendo una pequeña idea de que tal vez, Tweek evitaba ser visto por una razón.

-Craig, dime. ¿Cómo de que tamaño era el café?- Inquirió Token mirándolo con cansancio.

Tucker se puso pálido y le enseño el recipiente vacío de su chocolate; grande.

Token se golpeo la frente con la mano y susurró un "demonios" antes de ponerse firme.

-Bien, Craig. No es tu culpa. Pero ahora tienes que ayudarnos a encontrarlo lo más rápido posible. Por favor, las preguntas al final…-

-¿Le aviso a la enfermera?- sugirió Clyde.

-Sí, gracias. Ahora, tenemos que buscarlo bien, si alguno lo encue…-

Una descontrolada risotada hizo que los muchachos voltearan en una dirección en común, encontrándose con una mirada psicótica e hiperactiva. Tweek se encontraba dando tumbos entre el pasto del jardín correteando lo que parecía ser un papel al viento. Se le escuchaba reír como un desquiciado.

-Bien, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería. ¡Pero a la de ya!- gruñó Kyle algo frustrado.

-Exacto. Craig, ayúdanos.- Le dijo Stan mientras caminaban lentamente a la zona de pasto. La lentitud desesperaba un poco a Craig, pero compendió que debían tratar el asunto con tranquilidad, o Tweek podría echarse a correr. Y ahí estaba él. Levantándose de una reciente caída, y al verlos su sonrisa se borró.

-¡Ra-_ngh_-yos!- exclamó de forma apresurada mientras se daba varios tropezones antes de salir como bala de ahí.

Craig y los demás reaccionaron a las quinientas; justo a tiempo para ver como Tweek los miraba con sorna y bebía histérico de su café.

-¡Dejen-_Agh_-me!-

A partir de ese momento, todo comenzó a ser ridículamente agitado. Ya hasta parecía una persecución de caricatura antigua. Cuando Tweek ya estaba al alcance de alguien, se escapaba de una manera absurdamente fácil, y miraba a todos con superioridad y egolatría en medio de su extraño estado.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos está pasándole?!- gritó Craig desesperado.

-Eso no importa ahora, solo agárrale antes de que algo malo pase.-

-¡Allá va!- gritó Butters.

"¿Algo malo?... antes… ¿Antes de que algo malo le pase?" pensaba Craig entre su correrío. Estaba más que confundido, pero no había tiempo para eso. En un principio, Craig pensaba que todo era un truco del rubio para llamar la atención, pero todo demostraba que era real… a lo mejor… darle café no era algo bueno.

Lo siguieron correteando casi media hora. Llevándose parte de la clase de Geografía. Inclusive necesitaron la ayuda de la enfermera, pero hubo un momento en el que Tweek simplemente se perdió de vista.

-Rayos- suspiró Butters- ¿Pues cuantos cafés se ha tomado?... la última vez que pasó no estuvo tan activo.-

-Como no estábamos nosotros… pudo haberse tomado unos tres, tal vez cuatro…-

-¿Cómo? Si yo le di justo el dinero que necesitaba.- dijo Craig sacándose el gorrito.

-Tweek es como los artistas; siempre va a encontrar la manera de conseguir lo que quiere.- dijo sonriente Kenny, quitándose algunos cabellos del rostro.

-Bien… ¡Hay, dios!... si esto no fuera tan divertido ya habría explotado de frustración…- mencionó con cansancio Token. –Bien, cada quien busque en un lugar, Tweek se esconde muy fácil. El que lo encuentre llame a la enfermera.

Craig comenzó a alterarse en serio. Estaba seguro de que lo que le pasaba a Tweek no era absolutamente nada bueno, y para acabarla, él era el causante. Decidió dejar sus cuestionamientos atrás para irse en busca del rubio. Lo buscó primero en el jardín trasero, y luego avanzó por el área de terceros años, y luego de segundos. Hasta que por fin dio con él en el lugar que menos se esperó: un salón. ¡Ironía!

-¿Tweek, estás aquí?- dijo con voz rasposa por andar a las corridas, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de él.

Miró por toda el aula buscando por la mirada hasta que escuchó un pequeño "¡_gah!"_ por detrás del escritorio del maestro.

-¿Tweek?-

-¡_agh! _¡Estoy ocu-_Eek-pado_!- Susurró de forma atropellada mientras soltaba pequeños grititos que no permitían que hablara todo corrido. De una forma u otra, Craig sonrió de alivio porque ya lo había encontrado. Mandó un mensaje a Stan avisándole, y se acercó lentamente al escritorio. Tweek, que estaba debajo de él, podía ver sus pies yendo de un lado a otro. El rubio soltó una risita mientras se mordía los labios y se acercó al pie derecho de Craig. Lo tomó y lo jaló al suelo. El resultado: Un Craig en el suelo, un Tweek muriendo de risa.

-¡Ha caído el e-enemigo –_ngh!- _Gritó Tweek lanzándose sobre él y haciéndole cosquillas.

Craig tardó menos de un segundo en asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Estaba sólo. En un salón apartado de los demás. Con un rubio en un estado de demencia sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas… ¿podría ser ese momento, más extraño, y más _prefecto_ para Craig?

-¡Espera, Espera!- Alcanzó a berrear entre risas el pelinegro. -¡Basta, tenemos que irnos!

Tweek se rió todavía más fuerte mientras se abrazaba fuerte a Craig, aun sobre él.

-¡Pero a mí me g-gusta –_ ¡ah!-_ est-tar contigo!-

Oh, jolichit. Craig volvió a sentir que el mundo se teñía de rosa una vez más para sus ojos. Tenía a la persona que le gustaba justo en frente de él, riéndose. En cuanto escuchó lo que el rubio le dijo, sintió como él fuera hielo, y Tweek estuviese parado sobre él. Se iba a romper. Estaba nervioso, pero qué más daba, ahora solo quería mantenerse así, oyendo las locuras del rubio, hasta que llegaran los demás. De repente, Tweek alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, mientras temblaba y con su mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello al pelinegro, quien sería la envidia de los tomates.

-¡Tu –_gah_- cara es una m-manzana!- mencionó. Las pupilas del rubio estaban tan contraídas, que sus ojos era solamente un mar de color verde reconfortante. Craig lo miró confundido. –Me gus…gustan las manzanas… creo que… voy a… comer-te…- dijo acercándose peligrosamente al otro. Craig no cabía de su asombro, mientras esperaba a que algo pasara. Pero al parecer el azúcar se le estaba pasando al chico. Los ojos de Tweek se fueron relajando de forma lenta, al igual que sus temblores comenzaban a disminuir.

Poco a poco, el ánimo que Tweek tenía, se convirtió en el común mente llamado "bajón" y se quedó ahí, inmóvil sobre Craig, que aún no salía de su asombro. El chico ojinegro miró su pecho. Tweek parecía estar dormido, pero en realidad se había desmayado. Suspiró recobrando un poco la calma intentó levantarlo del suelo. Escuchó pasos acercarse al salón y vio la puerta abrirse dejando ver a la enfermera y a los demás. Unos minutos después, estaban todos afuera del consultorio, con las caras sucias y llenas tierra. Butters estaba lleno de hojas secas; Kyle se había hecho un raspón en el codo y Clyde se estaba lavando la cara en el baño.

-Bien, Token… ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme porque pasó todo esto?- pidió Craig intentando no caerse de lo cansado que estaba.

-Bueno…-comenzó lentamente- ¿Nunca has visto a una persona con hiperactividad? –Craig negó- Bueno… Digamos que Tweek padece esto… pero en un grado un poco más serio. No puede consumir ningún tipo de azúcar o estimulante, porque su cuerpo no llega a soportarlo. Ahora, imagina que con una decena de dulces, tendría suficiente energía como para correr durante una hora… ahora ¿te das una idea de lo que le pasaría con unos seis cafés bien cargados?-

Token miró a Craig y este le miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Tranquilo, Craig… Sé que te asustaste por el desmayo de Tweek… pero lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores.- sonrió.

Era cierto. Tweek era una de esas personas quienes no pueden procesar el azúcar de la forma en que debería. Los padres de Tweek ya habían hablado con el director de la escuela, y le encargaron a Token y a los demás de que vigilaran que no ingiriera ningún tipo de estimulante. La primera vez que pasó, fue la vez en que supieron de su problema, y por desgracia nadie estuvo ahí en el momento en el que se desmayó y su cabeza se estampó contra la esquina de una mesa. Esta vez, Tweek literalmente cayó en blandito; Se había desmayado justamente sobre Craig.

-Craig, calma… Mira, toma esto como algo gracioso. ¿A poco no resultó divertido?- Le sonrió Kenneth mirándolo de forma contenta. –De los errores se aprende, niño. Ahora sabes qué cosas le hacen daño a Tweek, y puedes evitarlas. ¿Sí?-

Craig miró a todos un momento. Resultaba extraño. En su anterior escuela, cuando llegabas a tener un accidente o a equivocarte por equis razón, todo mundo se llegaba a burlar de ti. ¡Incluso tus propios "amigos"!... Bueno, esta escuela también tenía sus altas y bajas… no era perfecta, pero era mejor.

-Niños, ya pueden ver a su amigo si quieren.- dijo amablemente la enfermera al salir de la enfermería.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, se hizo un tapón humano en la puerta de la enfermería. Craig fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Kyle y así siguieron los demás hasta estar todos dentro.

-¿Qué me pasó?- mencionó tenuemente Tweek mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Te secuestraron los rusos, y te diste un madrazo de los buenos, y caíste y ahora estás aquí- dijo emocionado y en broma Clyde.

-¡Esos rusos!...- suspiró Tweek con cierto cansancio, e inmediatamente después recostó la cabeza contra la almohada. Craig lo miró pensando en la escena de hace rato, cuando lo tenía sobre él. De solo pensar en eso, una vergüenza descomunal se lo comía por dentro, y rezaba porque, como en las películas, Tweek no recordara absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado.

-Tweek, ¿Por qué no nos haces caso? ¡Tú ya sabes muy bien lo que te puede pasar si tomas esa cantidad de azúcar o de café!- reclamó Kyle.

-Pues si… pero yo solo quería un poco…- musitó con la mirada baja.

-¡Pero no fue un poco! ¡Fueron casi seis tazas las que te has tomado!- le reprendió entonces Butters; sacando parte de la frustración que había tenido ese día por no hablar casi nada (n.a. Sorry blonde…) –Mira, creo… creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien…- Le susurró sin que nadie lo oyera esto último –Craig era el más preocupado de todos…-

Tweek torció la boca, mientras veía a Craig. Sus ojos, sus facciones, su voz… su voz que sonaba profunda como el sonido del bajo… Su apariencia extravagante y diferente por completo a todos los demás, su actitud abierta y madura… era como una muñeca matrioshka; la primera apariencia de Craig podía ser la de un chico extraño y serio cuando en realidad, si sabías donde buscar era una persona interesante y divertida. Para Tweek, entre más tiempo pudiese estar contemplando a Craig, mejor para él. Cada vez que Craig hablaba, el rubio se quedaba embelesado con su voz. Cuando le mostraba uno de sus dibujos, simplemente se perdía entre sus trazos. Cuando Craig le sonreía mostrando sus adorables frenillos… simplemente el mundo se iba por un tubo. Con Craig se sentía seguro, seguro de todo. Las burlas del gordo y su grupo se aminoraban en sus oídos, se relajaba. Estaba completamente idiotizado, atontado y todo lo que tú quieras. El amor era un bicho raro y le venía a picar a él.

Tweek ahora recordó lo que había hecho. Tal vez y sólo tal vez… lo de '_creo que voy a comerte' _no lo dijo de forma inconsciente.

El rubio de repente se hiso un ovillo de vergüenza en la cama donde estaba mientras todos los demás hablaban, ¡Como pudo haber hecho eso, Jesús! ¡Un poco más y quien sabe que hubiera pasado! ¿Qué tal si besaba a Craig, y entraba alguien y los veía? Digo… a sus amigos no les molestaría, pero nadie le aseguraba que alguien más estuviese de acuerdo con eso. Era uno de sus peores temores.

-Tweek-llamó Stan- La enfermera llamó a tus padres, y vendrán por ti en un rato. ¿Quieres que te traigamos tus cosas?

-Te lo agradecería.- respondió con indulgencia. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de hacerlos pasar ese mal rato.

-Bueno… nosotros nos vamos, voy a ver si te puedo pasar la tarea Tweek- le sonrió Butters.

-Gracias… y una disculpa por todo- mencionó ladeando un poco la cabeza- bueno… otra vez-susurró sonriendo con algo de vergüenza mientras lentamente iban todos saliendo por la puerta, pero antes de que Craig saliera, lo detuvo.

-Craig- musitó casi de forma inaudible, pero aun así el aludido volteó a verlo.

-Dime- le respondió con el mismo tono tembloroso. Habían pasado muchas cosas en ese mismo día. -¿Qué pasa, Tweek?

Tweek tragó saliva. Estaba solo con la persona que le gustaba, después de haber hecho –o más bien intentado- algo. Era incomodo, tanto para Tweek como para Craig, pero el rubio sabía que el haber usado a Craig para acceder fácilmente al café era algo bajo; no por la acción en sí, pero si hacía eso con un café ¿Quién le aseguraba a Craig que no iba a repetirlo tal vez por un beneficio mayor? Tweek debía dejar en claro que no fue esa su intención. ¡Que menso!

-Craig… yo quería pedirte disculpas.- dijo torciendo un poco la boca algo nervioso, sin atreverse a mirarlo. –Fue algo muy tarugo de mi parte haberte pedido algo así, a pesar de saber que tú no sabías sobre mi estado…

Craig lo miraba atónito desde el asiento en el que estaba. Se sentía más que nada sorprendido; ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que un supuesto 'amigo' le pidió disculpas? A parte de eso ¿Por qué de repente le entraban unas ganas horriblesterribles de ir a abrazarlo? Si antes había estado enojado por haber sido utilizado, ahora se sentía más bien empático con Tweek. Legaba a sentir la presión que tenía Tweek sobre sus hombros en ese momento; se notaba que estaba nervioso y que se sentía mal por lo que había hecho. Entonces, antes de que el niño rubiecito pudiera decir algo, se levantó de la silla. Extendió suavemente los brazos y lo rodeó en un cálido y cómodo abrazo.

_"aguanta ¿¡QUÉ?! Me está abrazando ¿Me está abrazando? ¡ME ESTÁ ABRAZANDO! ¡CAÑACAS ÑACAS!"_ pensaba Tweek atropelladamente. No recuerda haber sido abrazado antes a Craig. Casi automáticamente movió sus brazos y lentamente correspondió al abrazo, hundiéndose poco a poco en el cuello de Craig. ¿A que olía? Tweek comenzó a respirar despacito el peculiar aroma de Craig… caneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeela. Tweek adoraba el té de canela. El olor se le impregnó en la mente como una estampita de bob esponja a un cuaderno. Se estaba volviendo loco con ese aroma. Se iba a volver loco si Craig lo miraba en ese momento. Pero… ¿Por qué no volverse loco un rato?

-Yo… creo que te perdono…- Escuchó a Craig susurrar con su voz de bajo eléctrico. Por un momento sintió una especie de corriente recorrerle el cuello hasta la espalda baja. Definitivamente a veces preferiría estar drogado y todo lo que dijo su mamá a estar enamorado; cuando uno se enamora tiende a perder más feo el piso que una persona así.

-Pero… no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma ¿comprendes, niño?-continuó Craig quien ahora solo desearía quedarse así por toda la eternidad. Con el rubio lunático abrazándole.

-Vale… lo siento- musitó con lentitud Tweek. ¿A caso se estaba preocupando por él? Digo… sus amigos también lo hacían; no era que los hiciera menos pero al parecer el que Craig se preocupara así por él lo alagaba de una forma increíble.-Gracias por preocuparte…-

Craig sonrió. La emoción en su pecho que en un inicio era intensa y que se podía describir como un mar picado, ahora estaba más calmada y uniforme, como si se tratara de una manta cubriendo su pecho. Era intensa, claro, pero más clara y no tan alterante.

Por un momento ambos olvidaron el incidente de la 'manzana' y se concentraron el abrazo. No estaba seguros de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que tocaron a la puerta; los padres de Tweek habían pasado por él.

Se separaron y sonrieron y Craig regresó a tomar las últimas tres clases que le hacían falta para llegar a casa. ¡Tendría que hablar con Ruby pero ya! esa niña era su pequeña consejera.

-¡Llegué!- bramó Craig alargando los brazos en cuanto llegó a su casa.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue hijo?- Preguntó su madre mientras revolvía la sopa que se cocinaba en la estufa.

-Pues, entre azul y buenas noches… ¡VIERNES AL FIN!-rugió felizmente. Estaba algo cansado, había corrido mucho. Casi le explota el corazón un par de veces, pero estaba enamorado… ¡eso apenas era el comienzo! Su tarde pasó de forma lenta. Su mamá invitó a algunas amistades a su casa, por lo que Craig y Ruby estuvieron solos en el cuarto del muchacho chicho.

Luego de un rato, Craig mencionó en medio del silencio a su hermana:

-Necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo…-

Ruby lo miró un poco confundida. Cualquier persona le preguntaría a Craig que si de que demoños estaba hablando, pero Ruby sabía que a Craig jamás se le preguntaba por qué. ¡Y ni siquiera el porqué de eso se sabía! Con el tiempo, Ruby comenzó a entender que lo mejor que podía hacer cuando Craig hablaba así era seguirle la corriente, y el código se descifraría solo.

-¿Y has cumplido ese deber, por lo menos hoy?-

-Algo así… es frágil.-

-Como el cristal, ¿cierto?-

-Si…-

-Estás completamente enamorado…- mencionó la pequeña con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Si… creo que si…- sonrió el muchacho.

Craig en realidad comenzaba a sentirse en las nubes por ese chico.

Fin del cuarto capítulo

;:;:;:;

¡Woa! Yo… creo que debo muchas explicaciones. Primero que nada, una disculpa pública a **Gabi 17**, pues si mal no recuerdo, yo le dije que este capítulo estaría listo iniciando abril. Y hoy estamos a día veinte. En verdad lo siento. Ahora quisiera agradecer de ante mano a los seguidores de este fic que han esperado la continuación, que me dejen sus comentarios.

¿Saben? Son mucho más que solo comentarios. Al menos para mí.

Gracias.

Para Gabi 17 y CreationLM. Además de mi gato, Barlovento, por darme sus 'purrpurr, sigue escribiendo, purrpurr'

Besos, Foster


	5. Chapter 5

_South Park no me pertenece. Soundtrack sugerido: __**Sunrise Sunset-We are trees**_

El Árbol de los Cien Años

Capítulo IV

;:;:;:;

El grupo estaba en el aula, a primera hora. Era la horribleterrible clase de español. Esa clase era sencillamente la más aburrida. Entrabas, te sentabas, contabas uno, dos, tres y ¡Knock out! A roncar. Y ahí estaba toda la bola de adolescentes embrutecidos, sedados por las añejas palabras del profesor.

-Me voy a derretir del aburrimiento…- mencionó Kenny sentado tras Craig.

-Siento como me crece el cabello…- Acompañó Kyle acomodándose las gafas que utilizaba para leer.

-¿Ya vamos a salir de aquí verdad? ¡Dime que ya!- berreó Clyde a Token mientras este hojeaba su cuaderno.

Estaban ansiosos. Sabían que ese día era especial, pues era la última semana de clases, y como todos los años, se hacía una pequeña kermess con eventos en la escuela y uno de ellos era ese día. Parecía rápido todo el tiempo que Craig llevaba ahí, pero era porque empezó a estudiar el primer año en esa escuela, a mitad del año escolar a diferencia de sus amigos, que llevaban desde la primaria ahí. A Craig nunca le había tocado estar en uno de esos eventos, por eso estaba ansioso por ver el primero.

-FREEDOM!- gritó Clyde mientras salía como rayo del aula, al igual que todos los demás.

-¿Cuál es el evento?- peguntó Craig, pues era el único que no lo sabía.

-Un concurso de dibujo pavimental, mi querido Craig…- espetó Kenny con voz jocosa mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. Craig abrió mucho los ojos ¿Dibujo pavimental? ¿Eso donde te ponías a dibujar en el piso con gises? ¡Genial!

-Suéltame-Le ordenó y el otro retrocedió.

-Bueno, bueno ya.-intervino Token- es en parejas y el tema del dibujo es libre. Yo estoy con Clyde, rífensela ustedes.

Rápidamente se armaron las parejas; Kyle le pidió a Butters que se pusiera con él, al igual que Tweek se lo iba a pedir a Craig pero mejor decidió quedarse con Kenneth.

El concurso era bastante duradero -cuatro módulos de cuarenta y cinco minutos cada uno- por lo que muchos alumnos únicamente se inscribían para papar moscas y rayar en el desperdicio de espacio por el cual pagaban un simple y estúpido "Cosme fulanito de segundo año estuvo aquí".

Tweek llegó hasta la loza de concreto que le pertenecía y se sentó con calma. Ahí sentado a su lado estaba Kenny contando con paciencia los gises que tenían a disposición.

-Kenny, necesito que me digas si vamos a tener suficientes gises como para hacer esto- le dijo a su encargado súper responsable muy archirequeterrecontra responsable a cargo de los gises y las tizas, mientras le mostraba el boceto finalizado del dibujo que ambos harían.

-Sí, creo que tenemos suficient…OH DIOS MIO ¿¡TU LO HICISTE?!

-Ah… si yo lo…

-¡Es genial!- le cortó de nuevo, tomando el dibujo con ambas manos llenas de gis. Tweek le sonrió con algo de pena, ya que era muy extraño que alguien elogiara sus dibujos –Que, Craig, quieras o no, son tan buenos como los tuyos- .

Por su parte, Craig no quitaba la vista de encima de Stan. El chico estaba mirando a la nada con una cara que sugería que le aventaran con una almohada, una sábana y ¿Por qué no? Con la cama completa. Craig no atinaba como diablos era que Stan podía mantenerse completamente atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor si siempre andaba por ahí con cara de bobo… de bobo contento.

-¿Vas a dormirte?

-No, a comparación de otras ocasiones hoy estoy muy activo.

A Craig casi se le botan los tornillos de las ganas ridículamente inmensas que le dieron de reírse irónicamente por eso, y pudo haberlo hecho de no haber oído un _'OH DIOS MIO ¿¡TU LO HICISTE?!' _que causó que volteara rápidamente la cabeza como un perrito atendiendo al llamado del irresistible tintineo de su pelota favorita. Observó entonces el momento justo en el que Tweek alegremente posaba sus bracitos sobre los hombros de Kenneth y lo estrujaba moviendo sus labios en un apreciable "gracias"… oh, solo se abrazaban no espera, ¿¡qué?!

Craig se sorprendió al sentir una molestia en el abdomen. Se sentía como si un pesado bloque de plomo le llenara por dentro… la sensación era como la culpa, aunque más ligera y un poco más ácida que el enojo. Por primera vez cometió la osadía de fruncir el ceño mientras contemplaba a Tweek y comenzó a molestarse un poco, un ácido sabor de boca le hizo caer en cuenta de que lo que sentía no eran ni más ni menos que celos.

-Tenemos gises listos, Craig Tucker- llamó Stanley cuando había regresado de conseguir los tres paquetes de tizas que se les entregaba a cada equipo.

-¿Los qué? Ah, perdón…

Stan miró a Craig con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, maquinando en su mentecita alguna teoría loca en un principio pero mejor decidió dejarlo así; una, no era su problema, y dos, Craig iba a cometer muchos errores a lo largo de su vida y para Stan era mejor dejarlo caer si es que quería ver a su amigo levantarse de forma gloriosa.

-Craig Tucker… Craig Tucker…- llamó Stanley- tenemos gises que gastar…

-¿Trabajo? Uh, ¡AH sí! Por supuesto, lo siento… bien… –Balbuceó mientras sacudía la cabeza un poco y se jalaba las trenzas del chullo- Ahh, bueno… ¿Empezamos primero con el fondo y luego con los…?

-¿a quién ves?- le cortó con voz vaga.

La pregunta hizo que Craig abriera mucho los ojos, viéndose incluso más grandes debido a que el gorrito le estaba tapando las cejas.

-¿Ver a quien has dicho?

-¿Te gusta Tweek Tweak?

Craig pestañeó un par de veces inhalando mucho aire y luego movió la boca intentando replicar algo pero nada salió de ella. Una especie de vergüenza le sacudió en cuerpo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo aturdido un momento. Stan, para colmo, le clavó una mirada profunda y en cierta forma alterante. La mirada de Stanley era como una lupa al sol; No sientes su quemazón inmediatamente pero gradualmente te va traspasando.

-¡Deja de verme! ¿Qué? ¿Te ha dado la impresión de que soy una atracción de feria para verme de esa forma tan inquietante? ¡Para ya! Es moles…

-¿Por qué no le dices a Tweek Tweak que te gusta?

Otra vez, la cara de vergüenza de Craig era un poema. Estaba alterado, sí. Lo demostraba. Cuando Craig se mostraba indefenso, vulnerable o enojado comenzaba a hablar como un diccionario parlante y agitado. Stanley se las iba a pagar.

-¿Tendré que usar zapatos para la boda? ¡Ah, no! ¡Mejor que sea en la playa!- espetó alegre el pelinegro más chiquito mientras se balanceaba distraídamente sobre su propio cuerpo, a lo que Craig le soltó con todos los colores del arcoíris en la cara:

-¡¿Por qué diablos sigues preguntándome si Tweek me gusta?!

-¡Porque tampoco lo has negado, listillo!

Tucker abrió mucho la boca y ensanchó el pecho poniendo una pose que sugería que en cualquier momento explotaría en medio de una nube de insultos dirigidos hacia Stan, pero en lugar de eso su expresión cambio gradualmente. Primero miró completamente estoico a su reflejo andante y luego su boca fue curveando hasta formar una sonrisa bastante rara, luego comenzó a agitarse y estremecerse para terminar riendo a carcajadas. Raro…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- suspiró.

-Bueno, la verdad es muy obvio…- se detuvo en su habla y extendió las piernas, luego se pasó un dedo bajo el gorro y miró hacia el frente, divagante. –Es muy obvio que te gusta Tweek Tweak. De hecho, lo es tanto como es obvio también que al parecer yo le gusto a Kyle Broflovski…

Craig miró impactado al chico.

-¿Cómo puedes tomarte eso con tanta calma?

Stan hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Stan era un chico analítico y sensitivo. Podía ver a la gente a los ojos indefinidamente y también –sonará raro- tenía la extraña costumbre de llamar a todo mundo por su nombre completo, incluyéndose. Stan podía detectar cualquier anomalía y cambio repentino en el estado de ánimo de un individuo a más de treinta metros de distancia… bueno, no. Pero si podía hacerlo con solo verte o escucharte y lo bueno es que si estabas triste, no tenías la necesidad de contarle lo que pasó y acordarte del mal momento. Pero no era como Kenny; Kenny podía dar consejos, mientras que Stan era un condenado enigmático, con una filosofía basada en que debes cometer tú mismo tus propios errores sin la ayuda de nadie, aunque irónicamente algunas veces trataba de ayudar a los demás, pero claro, sin dar un concejo que merezca el título. Y como sabía que Craig estaba babeando por Tweek decidió que tal vez sería divertido ayudar un poco, por diversión… porque en realidad eso era lo que Stanley hacía: Respirar, caer, y seguir jugando.

-¿Vas a decirle?

-¿juegas? ¡Claro que no!- espetó Craig escandalizado, mejor… ahh, hay que hacer el dibujo…

Craig despegó rápidamente su mirada oscura de la azul profunda de Stan y la estuvo dirigiendo intermitentemente desde el piso hasta la cara del contrario, quien le veía estático. Craig comenzaba a molestarse pero se le bajo cuando el otro también formo parte en el trabajo.

…

Tweek se esforzaba con por crear con tiza café una enorme raya vertical. Su dibujo no tenía forma específica aun pero se notaba que él y Kenny sabían lo que hacían. Kenny pasaba sus dedos por los rastros de gis haciendo que el polvito sobrante rellenara los espacios en blanco intentando ahorrar un poco de gis, mientras que Tweek se concentraba en darle vida a lo demás.

-¿Cómo vas?

-Bien, ¿ya vas a terminar con eso?

-Si, falta poco- contestó Tweek. Movió un poco su mano de arriba abajo y utilizó dos colores más para finalizar la gruesa línea café. Ahora se veía más o menos la forma.

-Bien, Kenneth, necesito que hagas tu magia del difuminado aquí, por favor.

-Sale, pero por favor, deja de ver a Craig un momento, ¿vale?

Tweek ni se inmutó. Es más, mientras se mantenía hincado en el suelo con ambas manos en la cintura se fijaba en un único pompón amarillo a lo lejos ¿Qué Kenny me habla? ¿Cuándo?

El rubio de camisa de cuadritos verdes no dejaba de observar meticulosamente al chico al cual hacia unas dos semanas le había metido el susto de su vida, escrutando cada detalle de sus movimientos e inclusive la forma tan sencilla y alegre en la que hablaba con Stan. Tweek alzó un poco más la vista entrecerrando los ojos; allá, Craig estaba riendo a carcajadas por algo. Algo que él mismo no causó. Craig estaba riéndose con alguien que no era él. Un sentimiento rarosalado le llenó la mitad del pecho y le revolvió la cabeza unos momentos y sin darse cuenta soltó un gruñido que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio más alto. De un momento a otro sentía que le ardían hasta las pecas.

-Tweek, hey… ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kenny. Tweek de inmediato lo encaró con las mejillas hinchadas y las cejas fruncidas. ¡Demoños horrorosos, qué miedo!... o eso pensaba Tweek que daba. Cuando Tweek se molestaba por algo y lo plasmaba en su rostro él pensaba que parecía un amenazador lobo, cuando en realidad parecía un perrito alegando que va a comerse tus pantuflas.

Kenneth logró el efecto de hacer sus ojos más grandes al topar su mandíbula a su cuello sin dejar de ver a Tweek directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El pequeño pecoso está enojado?

-No te burles de mí, Kenneth Mayonesa.

-¡No me digas así!

-¡No te burles de mí!

-Agh… ¡toma!-y le dio un codazo.

-¡No me pegues!- y se lo regresó.

-¡Bueno, ya!… somos unos caballeros. Comportémonos- dijo Kenny arreglándose los cabellos frente a un espejo inexistente que sostenía con pose presumida con la mano hecha puño frente a él- estás viendo a Craig, dime que no.

Tweek rodó los ojos y suspiró-si- dijo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué te enojaste?

Kenneth ya tenía conocimiento de lo de Tweek con Craig, aunque no era como Stan; el necesitó que Tweek confirmara su sospecha en lugar de saberlo de primera instancia. Kenny pocas veces era tan receptivo como Stanley y por eso preguntaba muchas cosas.

-No me enojé… bueno… ahh…

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Tweek gruñó de nuevo cruzando los brazos. Murmuró unas cuantas cosas incomprensibles y luego bajó la mirada. Era estúpido, mucho… ahora que lo pensaba era tonto encelarse por verlo reír.

-se estaba riendo con Stan- Tweek dio un fuerte puñetazo a una pared imaginaria en su mente. Ahora que lo decía sonaba todavía más tonto. Kenny miró al otro rubio y suspiró de nuevo, pues ya se lo esperaba. Movió algunos gises de entre su camino y se acercó a Tweek hablándole con firmeza.

-No me _jodas_ Tweek.

Tweek miró a Kenny queriendo asesinarlo y reprenderlo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno… no me _fastidies_ pues- dijo con un aire de temor.

-¡Es que si! No es mi culpa… son las malditas hormonas come-conciencias…-Dramatizó alzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca que Kenny encontró graciosa.

-Y... ¿Vas a decirle?

Pero Tweek se quedó completamente callado.

…

-Craig Tucker.

Craig esta vez levantó la vista de inmediato y la centró en la caja de gises frente a él: faltaba uno.

-Se acabó el azul- le dijo Stan con expresión severa. Desde que dejó en claro que no se le confesaría a Tweek por ningún motivo, Stan parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

-y… que.- Susurró Craig con la calma y la precaución de quien camina por una cuerda floja.

-Ve a cambiar el gis negro por uno azul.

-¿Por qué yo?

-¡Porque yo no lo voy a hacer y si tu no lo haces no va a venir volando Kenny desde Rusialejos donde está el con una pila de gises azules y sagdfjgadfkshadfah!- le dijo tan toscamente que a Craig se le figuró un ladrido. Nuevamente, al chico de chullo le dieron unas monumentales ansias de reírse, pero viendo a Stanley, se aguantó con toda su fuerza de voluntad y se levantó.

-Kenny debe tener- le dijo Stan.

-Pero… está con Tweek…- Al decir esto sus piernas mientras una corriente lo sacudía desde el estómago hasta el pecho y de ahí hasta las piernas; ahora que lo pensaba bien, era un poco cobarde y algo despistado.

"_¿Cómo que no piensas decirle a Tweek? ¿Qué piensas quedarte con la palabra en la boca toda tu vida? ¡Estás bien loco!"_ Pensó para sí mismo (Duh…) mientras caminaba pesadamente hasta donde Tweek. Frunció el ceño. Ahora que analizaba la situación se daba cuenta de lo tonta que era la idea de no decirle a Tweek por temor.

Siguió avanzando con tiza en mano hasta que divisó dos cabelleras rubias; tragó duro, pues su cabeza seguía siendo un lio y respiró profundamente antes de poner el pie derecho al lado de Tweek. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya estaba al lado de ambos rubios que lo miraban curiosos. Tweek, casi por impulso agrandó los ojos y fijó su vista en Craig lo que provocó que ambas miradas chocasen, Craig dio una fuerte inhalada por la nariz y subió un poco los hombros, desviando la mirada repentinamente alarmado y la puso en la cara de Kenny.

-Les cambio el gis negro por el azul- balbuceó atropelladamente y de milagro Kenny y Tweek le entendieron.

En el momento en el que Tweek se movió para alcanzar la cajita, descubrió su dibujo, que desde el ángulo de Craig, con Tweek en donde estaba, no se podía ver.

Craig parpadeó y sin darse cuenta susurró asombrado un "_Oh, por Dior*"_ muy pequeñito y fascinado.

El dibujo era de uno y medio por uno y medio. El fondo era casi blanco y en el centro se extendía un enorme tronco de diferentes y rústicos tonos de café. Las raíces nacían de un corazón cuyas venas y arterias se veían tan… extrañas que Craig creía que haría 'b-bmp' como su propio corazón en ese momento. Las hojas de la copa intercalaban colores verdes bruscos y brillantes y todo lo rodeaba un pedazo de cielo a medio colorear. El efecto del gis lo hacía ver caricaturizado y realista a la vez, lo cual lo exhibía elegantemente a los asombrados ojos de Craig, pero sin duda, lo que definitivamente lo dejó de a seis en un sentido muy confuso fue un pequeño manchón cerca del tronco polvoroso; un manchón pequeño, azulado y con un pequeño puntito amarillo en la punta. Una cosita chiquita que tenía una pinta casi idéntica a su gorro… ¿Su gorro? ¿Un árbol? ¿Qué diablos…?

Pudo haber seguido pensando en eso de no haber sido por una voz rasposa, chillona y molesta acercarse a su lado mientras un grupo de zapatitos caros se asentaba alrededor del dibujo de Kenny y Tweek.

-¿Qué es eso?

Esa voz hiso que Craig se tensara al instante, apretando la tiza entre sus manos. Últimamente, en su vida existía un problema grande, y gordo.

-¿Qué es qué, Eric?- le soltó Kenneth.

-Esa cosa de ahí.

-Es un árbol- le contestó Tweek sin mirarlo.

-¿Un árbol? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no?- contestó Kenneth.

-¿Y qué significa?- les dijo Eric comenzando a molestarse de que al parecer no funcionaba el molestarlos.

-Cosas… Cosas que estoy casi seguro de que no entenderías ni con un buen trastazo en la cabeza, Cartman.- Dijo Tweek aguantando la risa.

Cartman levantó ambas cejas y abrió la boca, viendo como un 'uuuhh' general se escuchaba de parte de su grupo.

-¿ Y porque no mejor se ponen a hacer otra cosa en lugar de ponerse a dibujar eso?

-¿Y porque habrían de hacerlo?- intervino Craig con la piel erizada; algo le decía que aquello no acabaría bien.

- Porque hay cosas mejores que andar haciendo dibujos frikis. Porque eso son, puras jaladas.

Craig le miró estupefacto y de a poco una ira fuerte comenzó a subir por su estómago, y no era la primera vez que Cartman tenía la culpa.

_*Flash Back*_

_Hacía menos de tres días, había tenido un problema con él. Otra vez, acerca de sus excentricidades. Comenzando todo en la clase de matemáticas a primera hora… todo mundo sabe que la clases de matemáticas a primera hora no eran algo precisamente para alegrarse. _

_Ese día Craig había optado por desconectarse del mundo un rato, sentado tranquilamente en la banca donde siempre se sentaba en esa clase y se colocó los audífonos a todo volumen colocando su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. El problema fue que, en el momento en el que se movió un poquito los audífonos se desconectaron dejando que su peculiar música se escuchara fuertemente a pesar del barullo hecho por en el aula por el sorpresivo ausentismo del maestro._

_El sonido de la música con aquel estilo rústico y a la vez algo salvaje dejó a la mayoría del salón en silencio. Craig intentaba bajó todos los medios apagar su celular pero era inútil, la canción seguía avanzando. En cuanto acabó, una risotada maniaca y burlona se escuchó en medio de un grupo de gente con celulares caros y lenguaje poco culto. Craig gruñó al notar de quien se trataba._

_-¿Qué música es esa, Craig?- gritó y al momento todos esperaron su respuesta - ¿es música de friki?_

_Craig solo suspiró sin ganas cerrando los ojos tratando sin éxito de ignorar al gordo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Token, que le decía en silencio 'ignóralo', pero como ya se había dicho, es muy difícil hacerlo con esa voz y esas ganas infinitas que siempre tenía de molestar a la gente solo para llamar la atención._

_-Esa música es la más fea que he escuchado._

_-Además de que es súper rara…- le segundó una chica viendo a Craig con expresión despectiva. _

_-Si, friki.- le dijo otro._

_Lo único que se escuchó después fueron las risas de las muchachas y los tipejos que seguían al gordo como perros a su ídolo. Todos sumidos en el mundo de las modas ridículas y los aparatos inútiles, diciéndose diferentes cuando en realidad parecían intentar ser cada vez más iguales entre sí._

_Asco le daban._

_-¿Esa música es la que oyes, Craig? ¿Por qué no mejor escuchas música mejor? Para eso están 'Two Direction' o 'niqui minach' o 'Yustin Biberr' (__**N/a**__ LOL… Dudes, me gustan todos estos grupos, pero como son los del momento, los he puesto. Sin ofender ;) ) ¡Esa música es horrible!-gritó._

_Y Craig perdió los estribos._

_Tucker empezó a reír como un desquiciado y miró a Cartman. Luego, se levantó lentamente y comenzó a acercarse. La cara de Eric demostraba que hablaba más de lo que se atrevía a hacer. Craig por fin se detuvo cuando llegó hasta el banco de Eric y lo siguiente que hiso fue encender su celular y poner la canción que había sonado anteriormente justo en el momento que definía al gordo._

_-"Skinny jeans and sunglasses, a fashion statement for the masses, what you doing makes me sick, overload and generic…"- le cantó Craig y la cara del otro era un poema. _

_-¿sabes que fue lo que dije?_

_Eric con pesar, negó._

_-Hm, eso he creído. Escucha, cachalote, tus grupitos me caen bien y todo… pero tú solamente escuchas la música, más cuando entiendas la letra, ese día ven y moléstame. Enserio._

_La cara de sorpresa de Eric y sus rémoras era un verdadero canto humorístico. Todos veían al gordo estupefactos y entonces se hiso el esperado 'uuuh'. Eric no contestó. Esperó a que la clase terminara para amenazar a Craig. _

_-Te juro que tus tonterías no se van a quedar así, raro._

_Y Craig le sonrió con sarcasmo_

_*fin del flash back*_

Craig suspiró con fuerza.

-¿Por qué crees que algo diferente a lo que los demás hacen es digno de despreciarse?- le espetó Craig subiendo y solidificando su tono de voz a cada palabra que decía. Eric le miró con una ceja alzada y soltó una irritante risita nasal.

-pues porque hacen puras cosas raras tú y el grupo de anormales con los que te juntas.

Craig tuvo que contener la respiración mientras Eric hablaba, luego inhalo profundo y le soltó moviéndose bruscamente hacia adelante.

-¿Anormales? ¿¡ANORMALES?! ¿Según tú, que es ser normal? ¿Ser como tú, igual a cientos más? ¿Ser como ustedes, descerebrados- y se dirigió al grupo- que solo buscan a un idiota a quien seguir? ¡Brincos dieran!

Eric entrecerraba los ojos mientras fruncía la nariz. No sabía que responderle y eso lo hacía enojar bastante.

-todos somos diferentes- susurró Eric en un intento desesperado de responder y no quedar mal con el 'qué dirán'. Craig se irguió y sonrió con amargura, luego soltó una risita seca y sarcástica como si le hubiesen dicho el mayor disparate de todos los tiempos.

-¿Diferentes? ¿Diferentes en qué? ¿En ropa interior? Déjame que me ría ¡HA-HA! Eres el colmo, Eric.

-¡Ah! Pues por lo menos hacemos cosas normales en lugar de andar por ahí vistiéndote como vago y hablando y escuchando jaladas-Balbuceó acalorado- y tampoco andamos agarrando las hojas de los árboles ni esperando a que llueva de la nada, como este de aquí-. Sentenció mientras señalaba con desprecio a Tweek, que hasta el momento veía todo con expresión sorprendida.

En cuanto Eric se dirigió a Tweek, pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo como la mirada de Craig se intensificaba; punto débil. ¿Y que hace entonces el gordo? Sonreír. Con todos sus dientes de marca cara.

Craig cerró los ojos, controlando una amarga sensación que le estaba causando hormigueos desesperantes en el pecho, y de un momento a otro, alzó la mirada ladeando un poco la cabeza y apretando los dientes. Su expresión pasó de ser una frustrada a una neutra y estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Estaba cabreado, y eso era demasiado inusual. Nadie lo había visto enojarse al punto de quedar con la piel del color del papel y la cara completamente estática. Dirigió su mirada quemante desde el grupo de gente hasta la cara de Cartman y abrió la boca…

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, Eric. Déjalo en paz.

La voz de Craig se había escuchado tan vacía y lacónica que Kenny y Tweek voltearon a verlo inmediatamente, a la par de Cartman, quien dudó un momento de haberse metido con Tweek, pero ni aun así iba a renunciar a poderlo fastidiar por el simple hecho de ser diferente a él… y sí. Si existen personas como Eric.

-Y qué… ¿Qué te interesa lo que le diga al friki? ¿Te gusta o qué?

Craig se quedó callado; se sintió un poco alterado, pero a estas alturas era como tratar de aplacar un incendio con solo un balde de agua. En vista de que al parecer lo que dijo Eric no funcionaba bien con Craig, decidió molestar a Tweek.

-Tweek, ¿A ti te gusta Craig?- le dijo a Tweek, haciendo que Craig lo mirara cada vez más enojado.

-Déjalo Cartman, mejor vete-. Replicó Kenneth, tensándose.

-¡Cállate, pobre! Y tu responde ¿eres marica?

Craig irguió la cabeza haciendo un acuoso sonido al tragar saliva. Bajó un poco la cabeza tratando de controlarse y utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer ni decir nada violento. Había dado su palabra a Tweek de que no se metería en más problemas con Cartman, pasara lo que pasara. Se estaban haciendo frecuentes los encuentros entre Craig y Eric (N.A _LOL, Los nerds de Drake and Josh_) a la par que se decían cosas cada vez más fuertes y Tweek, para evitar cualquier posible problema mayor, le hizo prometer POR EL MEÑIQUE que no haría nada que involucrase agredir.

El problema es que… Craig no cree poder mantener la promesa más tiempo.

-Te dije que lo dejaras en paz, mejor váyanse.- le murmuró con voz enronquecida y seca. Estaba tan cabreado que sus palmas se abrían y cerraban describiendo fuertes manchones rojizos exhalando con fuerza y mordiéndose por dentro los labios. Una sensación pesada y ascendiente se alojó en su abdomen mientras muchos trocitos de cosas molestaquemantes se le subían a la garganta. No, en definitiva no iba a aguantar más tiempo.

-¡Me lo esperaba!- gritó el gordo con superioridad, como esperando un aplauso por parte de su estúpido público- ¡Sabía que tenían que ser un par de jotos!

Bien, adiós cordura.

Craig cerró los ojos y los abrió de golpe tomando todo el aire que le fue posible. Se erizó y alzó convirtiéndose en una bestia. Frunció la nariz y el entrecejo, mostrando con una tosca elegancia sus aparatos dentales, contorsionó su cuerpo manteniendo u pie el frente y otro detrás y cerró el puño. Lo levantó velozmente y ganó el impulso suficiente para soltarlo en medio de un puñetazo hecho y derecho. Su fría, rígida y fúrica mano se fue estrellas contra la mejilla de Cartman con una potencia descomunal.

A partir de ese momento todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Craig respiraba y sacaba velozmente todo el aire mientras daba un par de lánguidos pasos de reversa. Estaba aturdido por lo que acababa de hacer, y parecía que eso afectaba a todos los presentes; La multitud formada en ese momento le decía que estaba haciendo algo notable, y el rostro horrorizado de Tweek le confirmaba que la acción no era para nada algo de su agrado. Miraba todo alrededor parpadeando perplejo, pero entonces, un golpe certero en su estómago causó que se volviera como un resorte hacia el frente, ignorando todo. Mandando al carajo al mundo, mandando al carajo la gente. A él solo le importaba romperle la cara a Cartman.

-¡Cabrón!- le gritó Cartman, mientras le propinaba un segundo puñetazo ahora en la mejilla.

La palabra taladró en la mente de Craig quien ahora lo oía todo como zumbidos. Se movió hacia un lado, retrocedió casi por inercia y se tocó la mejilla maldiciendo entre dientes. Tweek seguía inmóvil, viendo cada vez con más seriedad la pelea casi frente él (ya que se habían movido lo suficiente como para quedar aislados de cualquier autoridad, y por eso no los detenían) Ya no intentaba calmarse, pues ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para ahora sentirse más que nada enojado y traicionado. ¿Y mi promesa?

-¡Imbécil! ¡IMBECIL GORDO MALDITO!- le gritó Craig mientras se abalanzaba sobre el otro, dándole tantos golpes en la cara como le fue posible hasta que Eric logró zafárselo con una buena patada en el abdomen que hizo que Craig gimiera y se quedara al mismo tiempo sin el aire que le era necesario para respirar. Una vez sin aliento, Craig se movía raquíticamente hacia atrás con lentitud dolorosa. Cartman aprovechó para darle un derechazo en la mandíbula que hizo que mordiera con fuerza su labio, mientras que le daba otro buen golpe en el rostro que hizo que tuviera una hemorragia nasal y de paso lo mandó al suelo con un notable alardeo general.

Tweek suspiró con pesadez y miró una última vez a Craig y a su egoísta forma de resolver el problema… egoísta. Craig estaba siendo egoísta con Tweek, lo era con Kenny, con Clyde, con Stan ¡Con todos! Para Tweek, era la forma más baja de resolver un problema porque si no te das cuenta, listillo, no resuelves nada más que tus propias ganas de golpear a alguien o algo, además de afectar sin que te des cuenta a muchas persona. En resumen, piensas solo en ti en una pelea y eso no es justo… Además de que Craig se lo prometió por el meñique. El caso es que se sentía demasiado decepcionado de Craig, y no tenía ganas de seguir viendo como rompía cada vez más con su pequeño juramento. Se levantó justo con Kenny, quien se había quedado quieto junto a él, y se alejaron por el lado opuesto al gentío.

Craig por su parte, no hizo más que quedarse quieto ahí, en el piso. Por fin, sin la intervención de nadie, ambos se quedaron quietos. Viéndose con cansancio. Cartman tenía la ropa rasgada y tres golpes en la cara que se notaban por un característico tono rojizo. Por su parte, Craig tenía el cabello descubierto, despeinado y sucio. Su boca sangraba notablemente y su nariz y mejilla también. Estaba cansado de usar los puños. Harto. No valía la pena ¿y ahora te das cuenta?

Craig se obligó a sí mismo a reír ácidamente. Luego se levantó y se encorvó levantando la cabeza al cielo. Luego miró a Cartman, quien solo se sobaba las heridas frente a él. Craig aprovechó el silencio de la multitud para gritar con su mejor voz seria y asqueada:

-Si por el hecho de ser diferente debo ser rechazado, está bien- Dijo, y de inmediato, las risas estúpidas de la mayoría cesaron. Craig se acercó lentamente a su oponente y continuó.

-Si por ver en las cosas, detalles hermosos que otras personas no ven, me deben catalogar como friki, me da igual-. espetó cada vez con más firmeza, logrando un efecto certero en la multitud- Si por juntarme con personas diferentes a ustedes, me deben estigmatizar como raro, y deben rehuir de mí, lo acepto-. Dijo viendo de cuando en cuando a la multitud, y finalmente, se paró frente a Cartman, viendo por primera vez los ojos cafés del muchacho. Negro contra castaño. Caras rasgadas por puro odio.

Tomó aire y finalmente le dijo, con una mirada tan neutra que dolía:

-Y si por el simple hecho de desear darle mi cariño a una persona que es de mi mismo género debo condenarme a mí mismo al repudio de la gente, entonces…- hizo una pausa, saboreando de antemano el efecto de sus palabras- que así sea.

Le dijo así, con crudeza y sin titubear. Con la cara llena de sangre de la nariz para abajo y con un aspecto fúnebre y cansado, dijo aquello con verdadero asco y fuerza en sus palabras y cuando las dijo se hizo de un alivio enorme: estaba completamente aliviado de no ser uno más... Cartman no reaccionó. Solo se quedó ahí parado sin moverse entre la gente. Craig se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ver ahora como el gordo se desplomaba de rodillas al suelo, y comenzaba a echar lágrimas, destrozado de alguna forma por las palabras que le habían dicho.

Inspiró hondo. Por un momento pensó en entregarse por cuenta propia a la dirección del plantel, pero se alejó de ahí aprovechand que nadie se dio cuenta de la pelea. No era tna honesto, era humano.

"Rápido Craig que haces… aguanta que… ¿Qué hiciste Craig?" pensó deteniéndose en seco para mirarse las manos; llenas de sangre. Oh, diablos no.

-Tweek…- musitó antes de salir corriendo tras su mochila. Tenía suerte de que como era día festivo los estudiantes podían salir de la escuela sin problema. Estaba listo para echar a correr cuando un golpe de algo blando en la nuca lo detuvo. Era su chullo –de nuevo- y se lo había lanzado Stanley.

-Buscas a Tweek Tweak.

Craig no contestó. Una enorme y pesada piedra de culpa se alojó en su pecho cuando recordó la promesa rota, y luego el pequeño pero ácido momento en el que alcanzó a ver la mirada asombrada y temblorosa del chico que le gustaba. Por qué sí. Todo mundo parecía reconocer que le gustaba menos él, y ya era tiempo que lo aceptara.

-Se fue hace rato-. Le dijo, y casi de inmediato llegó Token con cara de estar a punto de explotar de coraje y frustración, pero no lo hizo, ya que la mano fría de Stan le tomó el hombro a lo que el otro le hizo una seña para que se fuera de ahí.

Craig le tomó la palabra… bueno, esperaba que ese movimiento en diagonal de la cabeza fuera un 'vete ya' porque con Stanley, uno nunca puede estar seguro. Salió corriendo como Tweek seguramente lo hizo sin importarle nada más que largarse de ahí inmediatamente sin necesidad de hacer más escándalo del necesario; ya le explicaría a mamá sobre sus heridas.

"Necesitas encontrarlo, Craig. Listillo. Pero oh, no sabes dónde está." Se dijo.

Y se sentó. Se sentó sin saber ni donde estaba ni cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando ni en qué momento había llegado a aquel lugar. Solo se sentó y pensó en lo que había hecho, pasándose las manos por el cabello sin gorro y recostándose en la alfombra de pasto bajo él.

¿Por qué Tweek reaccionaba así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan enigmático con él?

Se levantó de un salto y se recargo en una superficie lisa y gruesa. Tirando su mochila y su gorro con desgano. Miraba al suelo cohibido mientras mordisqueaba su uña.

¿Qué pensó Tweek cuando golpeé a Cartman? ¿Por qué se enojó?

De la nada, un impulso propio del pensamiento lo hizo dar un puñetazo seco a la superficie tras de él; el tronco de un árbol gigantesco, y que, sin que se diese cuenta en ese momento, ya había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar. ¿Qué le pasa al mundo? ¿Los adultos ya no tienen nada más en mente que sus malditos cubículos de trabajo? ¿Es más importante la plática de números y cifras y contar y recontar en sus trabajos aburridos que ver que hacen los chamacos ahí afuera? Dio dos golpes más fuertes al tronco de ese viejo árbol, haciendo crujir la madera y de paso, sus ya lastimados dedos. ¿Este mundo se va a comer a gente como yo, como ellos? ¿es que ya nadie sabe ver lo pequeño? Y gritó. Un gritó agitado y desesperado, un grito de un niño que no tenía a nadie con quien jugar.

Se sentó al borde del árbol, y entonces, escuchó una voz.

-Deja de golpear cosas.

Esa voz. La voz del chico del árbol de nuevo. ¡Momento Craig! ¿Ya te diste cuenta, genio? ¡Estás golpeando _su _arbolote!

Craig se hiso chiquito en su lugar, ruborizándose de vergüenza.

-¡Oh, perdón!- se disculpó viendo hacia todas partes del árbol pero resultó inútil, pues no se veía nadie.

-No puedes andar por ahí golpeando cosas. Las cosas pueden enfadarse. Y te puedes lastimar, además- le decía la voz con un enigmático tono lejano y suave como el viento.

Craig no entendía como rayos podía ser que a estas alturas, luego de una pelea, de correr medio bosque, de golpear un árbol por coraje, pudiese hablar con naturalidad con un perfecto extraño que lo venía viendo desde hacía meses desde arriba de un árbol antiguo. ¿dime, no es como para perder la cabeza? A Craig se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de estarse volviendo loco, pero la descartó en vista de que siempre se ha comportado de esa forma.

-Disculpa de nuevo, hoja- le dijo mencionando suavemente el apodo que escogió para el extraño muchacho del árbol- he tenido un día muy extraño hoy…

-Extraño en un mal sentido, por lo visto- le dijo el otro, desde lo alto.

Craig asintió. Tal vez no le vendría mal hablar con alguien respecto a eso.

-¿Quisieras saber lo que pasó?

-me gustaría…- le dijo.

Craig se pasó una media hora contando todo a detalle. Su rostro se deformaba de cuando en cuando siendo congruente con el hecho que relataba...Incluso mencionó algunas cosas extras respecto a lo que sentía… Se sentía raro estarle contando eso a un perfecto extraño… pero era reconfortante. Para cuando Craig terminó de hablar, era justamente la hora oficial en la que salía de la escuela y debía dirigirse a casa.

-Debo retirarme… has sido un buen oyente.

-¡Oye!- le gritó desde el montón de hojas del cielo verdoso –Párate bajo el árbol…

Craig, quien ya estaba convencido de que no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer, así lo hizo. Rápidamente, el seseo de algunas hojas lo hizo ver hacia arriba, y ahí, bajando suavemente, una especie de canastita decendio atada a un fino cordel café hasta sus manos, y dentro había una notita. La tomó con cuidado.

-Esperaré- le dijo el otro a lo que Craig se alejó corriendo.

…

-¡AH!- se quejaba mientras Ruby le pasaba con cuidado un trapo húmedo por una herida en la ceja a su hermano.

-Llorón- le dijo la pequeña.

Craig había llegado todo ensangrentado y herido y como era de esperarse, a su mami casi le da el patatús. Le llovieron preguntas que respondió, regaños que aceptó, y finalmente un calido abrazo que recibió como una pequeña consolación a un día tan agobiante. Finalmente, acabó así, sentado en una silla con Ruby tratando de limpiarle una herida y de desinfectarla para que su madre la tratara como era debido.

Ruby, quien había oído la historia de Craig, le dijo:

-Todos son unas bestias, Craig. Lo que pasa es que buscan desesperadamente un poco de atención de una forma tan tonta que da asco-. Craig asintió con vigor; su hermana era toda una genio con eso de analizar a la gente… y también hablaba igual de chulo que su hermano.

-Personas como él, iguales entre sí, no merecen ni merecerán el mas minimo asomo de mi atención…- le mencionó con la mirada perdida.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te peleaste?

-Por Tweek.

Ruby lo miró y sonrió de lado, suspirando y después negando.

-estás loco.

-Lo sé… y ahora tengo que hayar la forma de compensar el hecho de haber roto la promesa sin decirle porque lo hice.

-Te ayudaré en lo que pueda… pero quédate quieto.

…

Antes de acostarse, Tweek miró por su ventana un enorme árbol. Suspiró.

-Sabía que valía la pena todo esto- sonrió y se acostó.

…

Craig estaba en su cama, a punto de dormir, cuando el dulce puñetazo que te da tu mente cuando recuerda algo importante lo hizo levantarse y buscar en su pantalón un papelito. Lo abrió con la misma delicadeza de quien intenta atrapar un gato y finalmente, leyó el contenido escrito en una caligrafía desconocida para él, pero al mismo tiempo lo dejó con un aire de saber por fin quien era el chico del árbol.

_"mañana ven aquí, antes del anochecer._

_Perú.__"_

-Hay, no es cierto…

:;:;:

* * *

Sup, hippies. ¡Woa! Espero que les haya gustado… la verdad es que estos días no he estado muy… estable por decirle de alguna forma como para escribir algo tan gracioso como en otros capítulos, pero créanme, era necesario ese encuentro. Estoy de acuerdo con la idea de que soy mala escritora por mis tardanzas… pero es lo que he podido hacer… aunque para ustedes nunca será suficiente ¡haré lo mejor de lo mejor! :D Uhh… me entristece decir que estos capítulos serán los finales… Bueno… es muy noche aquí… ¡EH! ¡ACTUALICÉ EN JUEVES, HOSTIA! :DDDD fine…

Gracias a los que leyeron.

Para Gabi17 y creationLM


End file.
